Taking Pride In Sin
by Antidote
Summary: Integra and Maxwell find out what kind of sin treason is. Meanwhile Alucard is going to teach little Seras what it means to be a true midian. M&I and A&S.
1. 1 Invited

Taking pride in sin

wedon't own Hellsing- no one here does either for that matter!

Integra walked into the outdoor patio of the restaurant, making sure she wasn't followed.

Many of the tables were empty and she had a habit of taking one that was. She really had no business sitting with someone when she was in a hurry, like the busy woman she was. However today was different. Given the circumstances that twelve of her men were sent to Rome and returned in body bags, she wanted to settle things with the arch bishop for good.

She took a vacant table on the outside, where she could see the scenery. Pulling out her chair she sat down comfortably, folding one leg over the other. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a metal container. She placed it onto the table and opened the lid. She removed one of the small cigars and brought it to her mouth. She moved her hands back down into the pocket and pulled out a small box of matches. She lit one and brought it up to the cigar.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to play with fire, you pagan trash rat?" she looked up to see the bishop Enrico Maxwell pulling up his chair on the other side of the table. He too had a small cigar in his mouth. He had sunglasses on and his hair was back in the usual ponytail. She lit her cigar and handed the match to him whom he gladly received from her.

"What is it you are going to do in return for killing my men you mangy mouse?" she asked him, removing the cigar from her lips. He rubbed the match into the ash tray. Maxwell leaned back onto the chair and the waitress came by placing the waters onto the table. She pushed the menus in front of both of the customers and left.

"What is it you would like from me?" he asked removing his sunglasses. He leaned forward and gently picked up the menu. Integra ran her finger down the set of choices and stopped when she found something fit. She closed her menu and looked up at the arch bishop whose menu was covering his face.

"You broke an important part of our treaty yet again Maxwell." Integra slammed her fist onto the table. Her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose and she pushed them back up. Maxwell put the menu down and placed his hand over it.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked. She held a note pad in one hand and a pen in the other. Integra removed her hand from the table and placed her finger on the item she wanted. The waitress leaned forward to look at it and scribbled it down. "Anything you care to drink?"

"No, just water," Integra's glasses flashed at the man across from her. Integra handed the menu to the waitress and the waitress gathered it into her arms. She turned to the man and moved her pen into position.

"And what would you like sir?" she asked. Integra placed the cigar back into the corner of her mouth and inhaled the intoxicating scent into her lungs. Maxwell mumbled his order to the waitress who wrote it onto the pad and gathered the last menu into her hands. She left and Maxwell placed his own cigar into his mouth. Integra removed hers and blew out the smoke.

"I wish to replace twelve of our own best military officers for the one's we killed." Maxwell garbled with the cigar still in his mouth. "Would that be in your best interest?" he asked looking sir Integra in the eye. Her eyes were hard, no doubt why she lived up to her reputation as the woman of steel.

"Yes, I believe that is suitable." She agreed. She placed the cigar into the ash tray and rubbed it into the glass. The tip of it smoldered for half a second before turning grey. She retrieved her hand and placed it into her lap. Maxwell removed the small cigar from his mouth and held it in between his fingers, his elbow resting on the table top.

"Shall you try in wisp of this lady Integra," he said while offering the cigar to the stiff woman. "It has vanilla mixed into the leaves," he exchanged the cigar to the woman in front of him. She reached out with her soft gloved hands and picked the cigar up. She lifted it into her mouth and inhaled. It was a scent from heaven; it was warm and mesmerizing and sent her into bliss. She closed her eyes and removed the cigar from her mouth. She exhaled the smoke and handed the cigar back to Maxwell.

"You know as well as I do that this meeting isn't supposed to take place," Integra told the man across the table who had put the cigar back into his mouth. "The queen is holding a ball for all the knights of the round table and other esteemed delegates from countries we have friendly ties to. Shall you wish to come; I will see to it that you are placed into the guest list?" Integra folded her hands onto her knees. Her glasses were beaming and Maxwell looked into them.

Maxwell nodded. He looked at the woman of steel and then reminded himself she was of the protestant church. Yet for some reason behind the stern face she held, he saw a clever woman who was more relaxed and at ease. The corner of her mouth twitched. Maxwell was sure he saw it. It was the closest thing to a smile and he was sure he caught it.

Then the plates of food were delivered. Integra's meatloaf was placed in front of her and she placed the napkin into her lap. Maxwell's lasagna was put onto the table and he beckoned the waitress to lean closer to him. He whispered something into her ear and the waitress nodded with a smile. She disappeared and Maxwell placed his napkin onto his lap.

Integra watched as the bishop leaned over and picked up a box about a foot long and opened the lid. He pushed some tissue paper to the side and pulled out the top to what looked like a wine bottle. The waitress came back to the table with two wine glasses and the bishop tipped her five pounds. He pulled the bottle completely from the box and popped the crest off. He poured the dark red liquid into the glass and handed it to Integra. She took it from him with a smirk and Maxwell poured himself a glass. He raised the glass into the air and Integra followed in the suit.

"A toast to the treaty and to the upcoming ball," they clanked their glasses together. And they both reclined while sipping the wine gently. Integra pulled back from her glass, the wine stained on her lips and she toweled it off with her white napkin. Maxwell took and extra gulp and set it down onto the table. He picked up his fork and knife and cut into his lasagna. He took a piece and placed it into his mouth, chewing delicately while Integra looked on.

She took her knife and jabbed the meat loaf which was still steaming. She punctured it with her fork and raised it to her mouth. She kept her eyes on Maxwell whose cigar was burning itself out on the ash tray.

Meanwhile…….

Anderson, Alucard and Seras were all hunched over a white table twenty feet away from the two religious leaders. Anderson was glaring at Alucard and Alucard was staring at Seras who kept her cards out of Alucard's view. Seras looked down at the board and placed two cards onto the pile of other cards known as the crib (this is an actual game called cribbage. And I hope I got this down right…I haven't played it in ages).

"Anderson, go already," the blonde vampire pushed.

"Aye slow yer roll, ye heathen," he protested. He placed his cards down onto the table. "Fifteen tew, fifteen four, ah pair is six, an ah pair is eight." He moved his peg eight spaces and plugged it into the hole.

"Good," Alucard spat. "Cause you're going to need that crib to beat this. Fifteen two, fifteen four, fifteen six, fifteen eight, a pair is ten, another pair is twelve and they are all in the same suit as the jack which is fourteen. Screw you ya loser!" he moved his peg fourteen spaces and Seras sighed.

"All four cards are fives," she paused.

"So you want to help me count, Alucard?" she teased. She laid them onto the table and pressed her fingers on all the possible points the cards could add up.

"Fifteen twelve." (I hope that's right) she grinned. She was still ahead of everybody and she loved beating the guys. It made her feel better.

"Alright you dumbass priest, show us your crib," Alucard griped. Seras looked over at Alucard who seemed grumpier than usual.

"Thou must have patience, say tho lord," Anderson flipped over the small pile of cards.

"Damn you little heathen, you didn't help me hand." Seras giggled while Alucard inched away from her. Anderson scanned over the cards and rested them over the table as Alucard was gathering the rest.

"Fifteen tew, thaz all aye see," Anderson threw the cards at Alucard who gathered them up and shuffled them. Seras started to tap her nails onto the table and Alucard stopped shuffling.

Seras looked over at Alucard who was becoming excited.

"Hey Anderson," Alucard handed the cards over to Seras who cut the deck. His eyes glanced over to Seras's skirt which began to ride up and she struggled to keep it down. He blushed and shook his mind out of the gutter.

"Did you hear about the upcoming ball that her majesty is hosting?" Seras flipped the top card over and it was a jack.

"Man is luck on my side today," she smiled. "I guess I should go now, huh?" she asked while setting her cards onto the table.

"What of it?" Anderson asked.

"Are you going with Maxwell? He fluttered his eyelids, mocking Anderson. Seras rolled her eyes, appalled at the behavior. She couldn't believe the way he acted sometimes. A quick clatter of footsteps sent Seras's head up from dealing the cards and she turned her head to see the waitress stopped by the table.

"Do you wish to order?" she smiled looking at the three odd people sitting at this distant table. She brought out her note pad and studied the three odd characters. She clicked her pen and brought it to the paper.

Anderson's middle finger flicked upward to show Alucard his appreciation for the joke he just made and picked up his cards with the other. Alucard smiled and picked up his cards Seras stared up and jumped out of her seat. Anderson was so catholic she was sure he would never do anything like that. Alucard saw her leap out of her chair and caught her with the crook of his arm, switching his cards to the other hand.

"Now look what you've done to my innocent fledgling?" he paused. He was laughing so hard on the inside; he thought he was going to crack his rib cage.

"Care to place an order?" the waitress questioned them.

"Absolutely, strawberry champagne for the two of us," he pointed to Seras and himself.

"Care for some, oh Judas priest?" Alucard said mockingly. He turned to the minister, who was still sorting his cards.

"Nye, tho aye would like some scotch," he smiled at the waitress who jotted down the orders. She turned a quick heel and walked away rather briskly. They went back to the game and Anderson settled his cards onto the table.

"Fifteen two, fifteen four, fifteen six and an ace, duce, tres…just enough." She said while pegging the finish line.

"Looks lak yur win, even weethout the crib, Draculina," Anderson remarked while throwing his cards at her. "Let's see what yur got in your crib." She flipped the cards over, peering with utter curiosity, she looked on.

"Fiwteen tew, fiwteen fewr," Seras's head hung.

"And the rest don't score, not a bad crib police girl." Alucard smiled and looked over to her, letting his eyes wander for a moment. She glanced into the crib and found that someone intentionally put in a pair of fives.

"Who put these in here?" Seras asked. She felt Alucard's gaze and looked over to her master who plastered a sarcastic grin onto his already psychotic stare.

Back to Integra………

The waitress came around and removed the empty plates from in front of the two religious leaders. She started to walk away to the table with the three occupants were playing cribbage.

"Here you are," the waitress handed them the bill on a small black tray. Integra took the tray and glanced at it. She lifted her hand, there had been a mistake.

"Excuse me," she raised her voice and the waitress spun around. "Can we have two separate bills?" Integra inquired as the waitress came back. Maxwell stole the bill from sir Integra and smiled at her.

"Oh, don't worry about it," he gently waived and the placed the card delicately onto the tray. He handed it to the waitress who received it and turned away to the kitchen. 'Wow, Maxwell is really outdoing himself,' she thought. She hiccupped and brought a soft white glove to her lips.

He stood up and placed his napkin onto the table. Integra also followed in the same suit. She placed the napkin in front of her, on the table. The waitress came back and handed the bishop his receipt and card.

"The dinner was delicious and the wine was superb," she managed a small smile. Maxwell saw the effort but he wasn't going to chance asking her if she was smiling. He bowed and placed the card into the wallet.

"It is Italian wine," he said while grinning. "I apologize for the loss of your men who were killed in the battalion you sent to Rome. The twelve we are going to sent you shall arrive in two weeks." He placed the wallet into his back pocket and turned towards the card club some twenty feet away.

"Come father Anderson," and Anderson removed himself from the chair and took one last shot in before turning. "It has been a pleasure," Maxwell bowed to Integra. Seras and Alucard both looked up at sir Integra who called on them to follow her. They had left their chairs as well. They began to walk to the car they rode in to get there. Integra turned to follow them. She was half way there when she heard the bishop call her back. She turned to see the Maxwell in front of her.

"Lady Integra Hellsing," he paused and took a breath of air. "As a gentleman, I ask of you, will you be my escort to the ball your good queen was so kind of you to invite me?" Integra blinked twice; obviously the wine had gotten to him.

"As a lady, I accept your invitation," they both stared at each other before walking their separate ways again. Sir Integra walked to the car that was parked next to the curb and opened the door to the driver's seat. She pushed the key into the slot and turned it, starting the car. She pushed the gear shift into reverse and lightly tapped onto the gas petal. The car backed up and she switched to drive. She turned the wheel and drove off into the street. She was so out of it, must have been the wine. Alucard leaned forward and Integra watched as he lifted his arm.

"Did Maxwell ask you out to the ball after you invited him?" he asked. She slammed on the brakes almost missing the stop sign in front of her. She shook her head, and turned to face Alucard.

"Don't distract me!" she shouted and Alucard snickered. He phased into the seat in front of him. She began to push onto the gas petal, aware of the master vampire next to her. She leaned back into the seat and turned into the merging lane.

"You've had too much to drink," he told Integra. "Let me drive before we get pulled over," Integra nodded. She had several glasses of wine and an escort invitation to the ball from Maxwell himself. She pulled over and she climbed into the back. Alucard was in the driver's seat and Seras was riding shot gun. He pulled back onto the busy street once again and Integra fell asleep in the back.

They reached the manor and Alucard parked the car in the driveway. Integra slammed the card door shut after getting herself out and walked up the pathway and into her mansion. Seras looked up to Alucard who was pulling her away from sir Integra. Integra went in and Alucard waited for her to get a head start to her office. Alucard walked in making sure Integra was gone and he was followed by Seras who peered around.

"Did you have an enjoyable evening?" Walter placed the vase he was holding back onto the table. Alucard smirked and tilted his hat towards the butler. "Yes, it was quite a sundown," Seras walked away with Alucard. "Just one week away till the ball," Alucard whispered to Seras as they began to walk towards the library. She looked from his arm up to his face. She smiled and Alucard laughed. "Thank god that we don't have to attend." And Seras cocked her head to the side.

"Actually," Walter walked out of the double wood doors that lead to the library, "sir Integra insists that you go."

"How the hell can you appear and disappear like that Walter?" both Seras and Alucard had jumped back.

"Seras you are going to be babysitting him at the ball. Alucard don't grumble so much, the queen always invites you every year. Was her exact words," he bowed pushed his monocle up from the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah and every year, I have to watch the men make total fools of themselves while trying to ballroom dance with women who are twice as young as them. I am always stuck in the corner dealing with cobwebs and wedges from the pants she buys me." He protested. Seras looked to the side and shuddered. Her master had a way to state things he clearly did not like.

"Oh, it should meet your standards this time, now that you have somebody to go with," and the butler walked off, leaving the two vampires staring at each other in confusion.

Antidote: sir Integra… you take care of the paranormal right?

Sir Integra: yes why? looks suspiciously over her glasses

Poison: you take care of vampires, ghouls, and werewolves right?

Sir Integra: where are you going with this?

Poison Antidote: do you take care of aliens too?

Sir Integra: out of my office you two!

Poison: but sir Integra… there really is an alien in my room! His name is Freddy and he wants to eat my pop tart!

Antidote: yeah and he's green, has one eye, and he's got a goatee!

Sir Integra: grabs gun from her drawer I'll give ya two seconds to scram from my room!


	2. The Ball

The ball

may we just say... this disclaimer thing (for every chapter...we don't own hellsing shall now say... WDNOH)

ON WITH THE STORY...

Seras shot up from her coffin. Her clock read four twenty six. She had plenty of time yet she felt so excited. This was her first ball and she wanted nothing more than to look her best. She heaved herself out of the coffin and started to pull her make up and a brush out of the drawers. She began running around in circles, waiting for the clock to strike five, then six.

Sir Integra was already up and she began to pull her hair into a neat crappie. The curler was getting pretty hot and she started with the first lock of hair. Once she held it for fifteen seconds, she let it go and applied a spurt or two of hair spray. She went like this until she was satisfied.

Alucard on the other hand was still snoozing. He had a leg hanging out of his coffin and was in pants and an unbuttoned blouse. He was completely out of it until Walter slammed his fist onto his door.

"Sir Alucard," Alucard woke up in a daze.

"Yeah?" Alucard groaned.

"Are you getting ready?" he whispered.

"Not really," Alucard moved to his side.

Walter opened the door with his key and stepped inside the gloomy room. Alucard was snoozing away and Walter found the tux he was supposed to use under the chair on the floor.

"Now Alucard sir, I must really protest in the treatment of your formal attire," Walter picked it up and brushed it off. He set it onto the chair and walked over to Alucard who was sleeping like a baby.

"Alucard, you must wake up," Alucard lifted his head out of the coffin and cracked open his eyes. He yawned and pulled himself out of his coffin.

Walter smiled at the weary vampire who looked (in lack of better terms) dead. Heavy bags under his eyes, Alucard scanned the room for his tux and cape. He found them in the hands of the trusty butler who was brushing dust from both the attires. This was not his day. Walter walked out of the room and shut the door. Alucard grumbled as he put on his tux and placed his cape over his shoulders, this was such a drag. Alucard just didn't see this as the right type of appreciation.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"Walter, is the limousine prepared?" Integra questioned the aged butler.

"Goodness sir Integra," he paused. "I've never seen you in such spirits." The opened the door and Integra jumped in. Walter made sure she was ready before he shut the door. His fingers glazed over the surface of the car as he opened the driver's seat.

He smiled as he shut the door. This was the first in a while that sir Integra had looked feminine much less content and relaxed. He hoped that in this clear evening, she would find herself in the company of happiness.

"Tonight's forecast… clear and cloud free."

IN THE MEANTIME...

"You will call me when you hear from Yumi and Heinkel won't you?" Maxwell beckoned to father Ronaldo. Maxwell's hair hand been fixed into a loose ponytail and strands of it fell in his pale face. He pulled on his tie, and patted his suit. It had been a long time since he had worn it. A dark green cape hung over his left shoulder and swayed as the wind brushed past him.

"Yes, everything will be just fine, and when we get word of it, we will send it to you." father Ronaldo smiled. Maxwell was a bit nervous and had a tendency to become restless if he got too nervous.

"Great. I just hope that Anderson doesn't run into any problems while he's out in the orphanage." Maxwell signaled for father ronaldo to follow him and they made there way to the parking lot.

"What a lovely night," He stopped and looked up at the sky. The stars were dancing tonight and he hoped that sir Integra would notice them too. Father Ronaldo looked up and Maxwell went back to his brisk walk to reach the car.

JUST ARRIVING…

Integra looked out of the window as the limousine came to an abrupt halt. She placed her hand over the tainted window and glanced out to the glittering world of the rich and the royalty.

Walter opened the car door and bowed, offering his hand for her. She placed a gloved hand onto his and gently placed a slipper onto the pavement. She got out of the limousine and placed her purse over her shoulder.

Her curls bounced each time she took a step and her eyes shimmered out from under her curled bangs. Her ruby lips matched her dress as it hugged her bust and waist but puffed out to the floor (image will be posted shortly on fanart central).

Maxwell had been waiting at the top of the stairs which led into the castle, he was a bit impatient, but then again, he had come three hours early. He felt something land gently onto his shoulder and turned to come face to face with a woman he did not recognize. She smiled at him and he rubbed his eyes.

"Integra?" he asked not really knowing if it was her. Sir Integra was pretty masculine, this woman was different. She was beautiful and her smile was blazing.

"Did you have a hard time recognizing me?" she asked as he bent down to kiss her hand. She smiled and pulled the side of her dress and bent her legs into a small curtsy. She released the material and slipped her hand around the crook of his arm as they headed inside.

"I must say you look completely different." Maxwell could feel his cheeks burn at her stare. She had done nothing but smile since she saw him. The walked to the front and were permitted inside. They walked up another flight of outdoor stairs and reached the grand entrance.

A waltz had reached their ears and sir Integra looked back to see Walter playing cats cradle with himself. Maxwell took in a much needed gulp of air and placed a hand over Integra's, which was still resting on the crook of his arm. He led her inside and they walked past the great stone pillars decorating the grand hall.

Her majesty was sitting on the throne, in a black evening gown and her tiara that crowned her forehead shinned every which way. Her white hair was pulled up into a sleek bun and her face was set into a warm and welcoming smile.

FIVE MILES AWAY, GOING ABOUT 80 KILOMETERS AN HOUR...

"SERAS, GIVE ME A BREAK!"

"You missed the turn! ALUCARD YOU'VE LIVED HERE FOR TWO CENTURIES AND YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE THE RIGHT TURN?"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!"

"Then make this turn here!"

The black Mercedes turned into the drive and both vampires glared daggers at each other. Seras was blowing off steam and Alucard was making the turn onto Buckingham. Seras sighed and fixed the flower in her hair.

"Crap I got a wedge. Alucard started moving in his seat, his tux already missing buttons. He tugged on the chain of his cloak and Seras slapped his hand away.

"Just relax, look we are almost there and we don't want to cause sir Integra any trouble." Alucard rolled his eyes as she placed her hands onto the armrest. Her gloves were bleach white and her dress was black and skin tight. At a certain point Alucard made it a point to stop staring directly into her cleavage.

Finally both vampires made it to the palace and they drove into the parking lot, handing the keys to a young man to park their car. Alucard got up off of the chair and smiled as he pulled the horrible fabric out of his rear. Seras graciously stepped out of the vehicle her purse on her right shoulder. Her hair had been covered in sprinkles and some fell onto her cheeks.

"Let's go," she waived for Alucard to come as she began to walk towards the castle, the full moon illuminating the glass-like lake. Alucard stopped to get one good view of the spectacular sight and gave a sadistic grin.

"One more month till it starts," he began to walk towards his fledgling who was already out of the parking lot and to the stairs. He pulled onto the chain of his cloak one final time and said, "I do hope my kitten will enjoy this dance with her period." And he vanished from the parking lot to the stairs in front of her, many of the guests giving him dirty looks in the process.

They walked up the marble stairs and approached the open palace, extravagance at every corner. Alucard made a dark grumbling from his throat and a sigh of disappointment when he saw the queen perched up on her throne like a peacock. Seras looked around as the same waltz had tickled their ears. Many waiters carried around and offered drinks to the guests and Alucard swiped two off while the one waiter wasn't looking.

"Seras," he handed her the glass filled with a light pink champagne. Her eyes fluttered and a sweet smile perched on her lips, as she amiably took the glass. The both clanked their glasses together and sipped, Seras closing her eyes and savoring the taste. Nothing did match the unique taste of blood, not that she wanted to remember that feeling at a royal party. As she turned to see Alucard, her eyes caught the glimpse of a woman dancing with Maxwell. She opened her mouth and covered it with her hand. She tapped Alucard's arm, he was still enjoying his wine and he turned to see, sir Integra in a feminine state.

"Oh god," he shuttered. "I don't know what's more awkward. The fact that sir Integra actually looks like the woman who she claims to be, or that she really is dancing with Maxwell?" He turned to face Seras whose vein was popping out of her head.

"Master…" she whacked him up side the head. "That's cold." He was rubbing his head and grimacing at her.

"Well, if that's how you wanted to play," he trailed off and grabbed her by her waist and slammed her body against his, her face turned a pinch of pink. "The handcuffs could come in handy next time." He lessened his grip on her and dragged her onto the dance floor. She felt something sweep past her leg and saw her dress had changed to dangle loosely from her waist to the floor.

"You may be able to grip you dress easier," and he reached for her hand which was holding the fold of her dress. She placed her other hand onto his shoulder and his onto the small of her back. He started with a step back and kept the pace with the other occupants of the dance floor. They had begun to circle the dance floor and Seras noted how odd it felt that he feet seemed to be slightly off of the ground.

"By the way, while I altered your dress, I have to comment, nobody is going to see your thong so what's the point of wearing on the has glitter on it?"

SLAP!

MEANWHILE…

A nun was spotted running through the parking lot holding a file in her arms. Her partner and friend in the business was sauntering, she had no need to run, it was an aristocrat party and everyone was supposed to lay back. She was humming a German song from her childhood when she was rudely brought back to reality.

A car alarm had sounded off as Yumi had jumped onto and over a short vehicle to get to the palace entry. Heinkel placed her head into her hands as she approached a security guard.

"Name?" his sunglasses shinned in the moonlight.

"I'm not on here, but I need to get to my employer, his name is Enrico Maxwell," she begged in a cute chibi smile. Hienkel shook her head and began to rub her eyes. Yumi was sometimes just so uneducated about the world around her.

"No id, no passing," and he pushed her aside to let other guests go by.

"Oh, but that's not fair," she pouted, her whines greeted by Heinkel's approach. A slight clicking sound questioned the security guards curiosity to turn around and he was greeted face to face with Heinkel and her gun.

"We're very busy people, under the grace of god, we ask that you bring us Maxwell," he searched for his gun but the holster was empty. A giggle made him turn to see the nun with the gun tilted to the side, in her hand.

"Is this yours?" she asked.

He sighed out of frustration and brought the walkie talkie to his mouth. He took one long look at the two girls as the smiled towards each other.

"Can you get me the guest, Enrico Maxwell?"

IN THE BALL ROOM...

Maxwell reached for Integra's glass and ripped it from her grasp. She looked at him as he started to rise out off of his seat.

"Relax while I may get us a refill," and he stood up smiling, Integra pouted, she felt that she could have done that herself. She grinned nervously and he smiled back at her. He left her shaking her head.

"He's kind of weird… but I guess that's with all men." She sighed and she crossed her leg, felling a bit lonely.

Maxwell had walked over to the waiters who were circling around and asked if he could refill the glass. The waiter took the glass and began to pour more champagne. However Maxwell was interrupted when someone shook his shoulder violently. He turned to see Hienkel face to face with him and his face had become stern again.

"Did you receive the report?" he asked, his expression was grave. Hienkel handed him the rather large file and he rummaged through it. He pulled apart sections from each other until he found what he was looking for.

"We cannot keep Anderson and Yumiko waiting," and they strolled out the front gate together. Maxwell closed his eyes, noting that sir Integra would be very upset that he hadn't told her about the emergency but he figured he would call her when it was over. He closed his eyes and began to walk down the marble stairs and away from the ball.

Unknown to him was sir Integra wearing a black over coat. She was sitting on the ledge of the planter smoking a small cigar and watched him leave, giving a cold sigh as her face turned to stone once again.

INSIDE THE BALL ROOM…

"Alucard, why do I have the feeling that we aren't dancing on the floor?" Seras looked up at him in a flat and worn out look.

"Because I don't feel like we should." They had indeed been hovering over the floor but alucard had brought them back down to the floor to satisfy the edgy seras. He stuck his tongue out at her. Seras stood on her tip toes and licked his tongue making Alucard smile. She blinked as if escaping a hypnotic trace and they stopped dancing. Seras wasn't blushing but her face was in a sly sort of stare. Alucard enjoyed the gaze and pulled her to the side to where they were no up against the wall.

"Why don't we blow this crap and have some fun for ourselves," he cornered her and pressed himself against her thin frame. She looked to the side and noted that sir Integra was outside smoking.

"Let's make sure that it's ok with sir Integra first." and she began to motion towards her. Alucard grabbed her upper arm and held her against the wall. She was jerked back to him and his gaze frightened her. He looked like a malicious animal his leering smile fixing her eyes to his.

Her took her by the hand and led her out, walking out the front entrance to where sir Integra sat. Sir Integra looked like she had acquired the same look as she did before the dance, she looked dead serious.

"Let me guess," Alucard stood behind her, Seras beside him. "You were ditched." He flatly stated. Sir Integra did not say a thing. She just brought the cigar back to her mouth and then took it out, exhaling and rubbing the end of it onto the ledge and throwing it into the elegant ashtray next to her.

"I want you to grant Seras and I permission to leave this drag," and he looked up at the sky. Seras looked at sir Integra who in turn nodded and stood up to go back inside. She walked past both of the vampires and Alucard faced forward once again. Seras held onto his arm and he walked her to the parking lot.

"I kind of feel bad for her," Alucard looked over at his fledgling who looked a bit down. He brought his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Seras, let me tell you something," he paused.

"The only thing you can do for someone is feel sorry for them. Don't try and solve their problems for them, it just isn't how it's done. Sir Integra knew what would happen and she deserved it. But knowing her, she'll find a way of getting back at him." and a smile parted his lips.

"Besides, you know she wouldn't let us interfere." And Seras smiled downward as Alucard let his arm fall to his side.

"now let's find a good club," Seras shuddered.

BACKSTAGE WITH POISON ANTIDOTE...

Sir Integra: what can you clowns do that is relatively useful?

Poison: we can ball room dance

Sir Integra: cigar falls out of mouth

Antidote: and we can sing the numa numa song without any screw ups!

Alucard: weird set of twins aren't they?

Antidote: look its Santa!

Alucard: DO I LOOK LIKE SANTA TO YOU?

Poison: hey you owe us a new chimney! I had to repair it because you can't steer the sleigh right!

Sir Integra: YOU'RE HIRED!


	3. The Evil Plot Begins

The evil plot begins

Truly sorry for the millions of accidental puns in this one! We didn't mean it! Bad choice of words! WDNOH!

Seras's eyes were shut, her face wincing at her embarrassment. A streak of red dashing along her cheeks as she moved in perfect synchronism with her master, behind her. The room was dark and the music could have easily deafened a human. Lights were streaking across the room and heat was rising from all the bodies tightly compacted together. Seras was sweating profoundly and she opened her eyes in shock. Alucard's hand which hadn't been touching her at all rested itself onto her thigh. She watched as it had crept up from her thigh to her hip and slowly made its way to her ribs and settled itself below her bust. Alucard had her completely against him and she could feel him grind his body harshly into hers.

"Alucard, we have been here for six hours and it's already two in the morning," she mumbled looking to the side in a shy sort of manner. She felt his other hand rub onto her hip and she turned to an almost purple red. He was really into this which scared her. She wasn't used to this kind of dancing; she was used to the unwanted harassment but not the crud dancing. She wasn't even dancing anymore. Alucard was the one controlling the stings like a puppet master and she was the puppet.

"Alucard, come on. Sir Integra's probably asleep and we need to get home," she turned around to come face to face with him. His head was down and he wrenched her wrists about her face which was pointed towards the ceiling, gasping at the sudden harshness and brutality he had placed her in. He began to move himself with the music's beat skimming Seras's body hard enough for her to notice him. She didn't like the position she was in, but at this point, there really wasn't anyway to get out of it. She began to sweat even more; the dance was tormenting her. It was too hot and she had about two glasses of beer before she hit the dance floor with her master.

At last he released her hands and she collapsed onto him looking half stoned, and half weary eyed. The song ended and he dragged her onto the couch where she caught her breath and laid her head onto her master's lap. She closed her eyes, inhaling his familiar scent and rested.

"Police girl, is it not a bit strange that we are at a club in formal clothing and yet we can still get a good workout just by freak dancing?" she opened her eyes lazily. She gave him a weak smile and turned her head, shutting her eyes. He placed his hand below her bust and slid it up her cleavage so that it rested at her collarbone.

"Sure…" her voice trailed off and he felt her body relax. He had worn her out until she was down for the count. He shook her awake and lifted her to her feet. She was absolutely dazed and he snickered at her absolute weak state.

"You know, you wouldn't be this weak if you didn't neglect to drink your blood." He muttered taking off his jacket and leaning his back forward. Seras climbed onto his back and buried her face into his long thick hair. He handed her his jacket and she flung it onto his shoulder. He looked onto the shoulder and came face to face with Seras, who had closed her eyes once again and had fallen asleep.

He made his way to the parking lot, passing the bouncers on the way out and laughed to himself of how tough they looked, they were no match for him or anybody that came from him. He stopped at their car and gently put her onto her side, strapping her seatbelt around her and sweeping her bangs out of her face. He closed the door and went to his side, opening the door, trying not to wake his fledgling next to him. He shut the door and she stirred, she stirred but did not wake up. He sighed with relief and started the car, and drove off back to the Hellsing manor.

Meanwhile…

"I don't think that the UN will do anything that might not benefit their tries for world peace. We are merely ridding the world of the undead. Every country needs undead exterminators." Maxwell looked to his side where Anderson was standing. Anderson was whipping away the last remnants of blood from dealing with their last encounter. They walked up the garden pathway that led to the church.

"That vasn't too bad, vas it?" Heinkel and Yumiko were walking directly behind them and Heinkel was still anxious to spar with Anderson after he had killed two of 'her' ghouls.

"Which reminds me," he paused, father Renaldo had been waiting for Maxwell's return. "I must apologize to my date," and he briskly paced off, father Renaldo at his heels.

The three of them stopped in their tracks.

"Did he say…date?"

Back at Hellsing manor…

Alucard had carried Seras in 'bridal' style and looked back and forth to see if anyone was up for a midnight stroll. He moved from the door and looked around the living room to make sure sir Integra wasn't around. He crept down the four stairs that connected to the living room and swiftly made a move towards the dungeon stairs.

"Oh Alucard… I didn't think you'd be back so soon. Were you kicked out or did they actually let you stay until they closed?" Walter put down his book and peered at Alucard through his monocle. A sweat drop fell of the side of Alucard's head as he turned to face the butler.

"No neither, HOW THE HELL DO YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT TO ME? I CAN'T EVEN SENSE YOU ANYMORE!" he asked watching as Seras stirred and then relaxed again.

"Tell me she's still a virgin, Alucard," the butler closed his eyes.

"Yeah she is, but she's one hell of a dancer though," Alucard looked down at her again, her head was relaxed onto his chest and she was grasping the collar of his shirt.

"… Is sir Integra still awake?" Alucard asked motioning his head to face the aged caretaker as the phone rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" sir Integra yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I guess that answered my question," and Alucard left with Seras, taking them both down to the dungeons.

Inside sir Integra's office…

"Maxwell…" her voice trailed off. She knew that he was going to call soon or later, and she wasn't a happy clam either.

"A thousand pardons my lady, it was an emergency. I'm sure you understand emergencies. It was an agreement, a confidential agreement. Lady Integra…"

"Lady? That's sir Integra to you. You could have at least told me you were going…I would have understood, but the way you left, it was like you stood me up," her temper was rising.

"I did not stand you up… you need to be forgiving! Where is god's compassion in you PROTESTANT!" he knew she couldn't be reasoned with and he had enough. He knew that he had crossed the line with the last insult and he waited to see how she would react.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DITCHED ME AND NOW YOU INSULT ME?" She paused. "I knew it. Men never do change do they?" and she hung up the phone leaving Maxwell on the other end staring at the receiver.

He had an 'excuse me' look on his face and looked at the phone as it if were the devil himself. He slammed the phone back onto the receiver and made a cross over it. He plowed his head onto his hand, his elbow resting on the table. His lower lip had protruded over the top, his face in a pout. Alexander Anderson had stepped into the office, bewildered by the bishop's face.

"Would ye lak tew go down stairs for dinner? 'Nd possibly prayer for e few blasphemous thawghts…" Anderson assumption couldn't have been anymore correct. Maxwell had been cursing in his mind ever since Integra hung up on him. Maxwell glared at him which sent the paladin reeling back.

"God be with ye…" Anderson dashed out of the office not wanting to upset the bishop anymore than he did. He had never seen Maxwell like this. He passed father Renaldo who looked like he was about to skip. Anderson turned to watch Renaldo enter Maxwell's office and he raised his right eyebrow. Anderson had the gift of god… in a manner of speaking. He could tell if something was not right. Maxwell was upset and Renaldo couldn't have looked happier even if he was made pope. He walked down the stairs where he was greeted by Heinkel in a tank top.

"Laddie's first!" and he pointed his hand to the courtyard. She turned around and began to walk towards the courtyard.

"In the name of the father, son and holy ghost, amen," he made the cross over his torso… he too had a blasphemous thought… Heinkel looked especially good in a tank top and the silver rosary that hung around her neck hid right in her bust. He shook his head and followed her into the courtyard.

Back in Maxwell's office…

"Maxwell…I have wonderful news."

In the parking lot…

Walter was walking away to the black BMW parked in the vacant parking lot. He smiled at the brilliant but evil plan a Roman Catholic father and a protestant butler could come up with. The smirk on his face was dim as his monocle reflected the moon light. God would surly weigh this as an evil deed but it was so worth it.

"Good luck my new friend," Walter muttered into the cold crisp air. Clouds began to cover the moon and Walter stopped next to the car and opened the door. He turned to get one last look at the beautiful roman embassy where Maxwell was staying. He closed the door behind him and drove off hoping that all would go well.

Little did he know that their plans would go a bit too well…

"Father Renaldo, you seem to be more blessed than any of us tonight. What has the good lord gifted you with tonight?" Maxwell was going to make sure be forgiven tonight, sarcasm was a major sin to him but tonight just wasn't his night. Father Renaldo pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled.

"Enrico Maxwell, you are going on vacation." Maxwell stared at him, none of it fazing him at all. He sat there with a blank expression on his face, father Renaldo's smile began to fade.

"You work too hard, so I thought you might need it," Maxwell blinked and leaned back onto the chair.

"I've got too much to do, and besides, we are returning to Rome tomorrow. I have no time to even think about vacation." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It calmed his nerves and he put on his glasses to read the follow up the Yumiko had typed.

"Correction, they are leaving tomorrow, we are leaving for Rome in two weeks. I am going to see you to your destination and then leave after I drop you off." Renaldo's smile was huge and Maxwell lifted his eyebrows and shook his head. Maxwell sighed.

"Where is it?"

"Glad you asked!"

Anderson, Heinkel and Yumi were huddled behind the door. Heinkel was interested in Anderson's intuition and Anderson wanted to find out the cause of father Renaldo's weirdness. Yumi was just curious as to why they were behind the door in the first place. Heinkel was leaning against Anderson's back and he was blushing hard.

"Anderson, move your big head," she mumbled. She wanted to hear them more clearly and Anderson was blocking it.

"Then get yer chest off mi' back," and he moved over. She tugged on his ear making it turn red as he scrunched his face up in pain.

"What in Jesus' manger is going on?" Yumi whined.

"You are going to a location about two hours from here, to a cabin in the mountains. Maxwell, try to enjoy yourself and forget the past. When was the last time you were on vacation?" the other side of the door, father Renaldo could have been heard.

"About six hours ago." Came Maxwell's reply.

"Well you are going to enjoy yourself this time."

Meanwhile… at the Hellsing mansion…

"Walter is this some kind of ruse to get me out of the house, is it?" Integra wasn't in a very good mood. Alucard had returned as late as he could and she was pretty sure she saw Seras in his arms as well.

Alucard was listening from the floor; Seras was sitting on her mattress (her dungeon is under the office).

"Alucard, tell me what's going on," she was yanking on his leg. Her oversized shirt see-through but it was her pajamas. Pip walked into the room and got an eye load for himself. He didn't actually say anything for a while cause first of all, Alucard was there, second she was in her pajamas (he was jumping to all sorts of conclusions), and thirdly, he was afraid of Seras's right hook.

Back to sir Integra…

"Since you have been constantly working till the morning, I thought you could use a break." She looked at him with her dim blue eyes; a cigar was sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Smoke was streaming from it and Walter fixed his tie.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, the cigar bounced up and down as she spoke. Walter closed his eyes and hung his head.

"I mean, you are going to the mountains to spend a week at a cabin. In a week I shall see you there and you shall spend all of hallows eve there."

Alucard almost popped out from the floor. It was too good to be true. He had been scheming of ways to get Integra out of the house for about three years after incognito's death. It was the rarity of a full moon on Halloween and it was his favorite holiday. He brought his head down from the ceiling and Seras was clinging to his legs. She pulled on him harshly and he fell right next to her.

"Master, what's going on, what did he said?" she asked. Her face was light with a smile that spread from ear to ear and Alucard glomped her (so out of character I know).

"My undead life just got a whole lot better. Sir Integra is going away on Halloween. She is going to the mountains and we get to stay here by ourselves." He looked over to pip who had not moved from his position.

"I don't like how you said that!" she looked up at him and he pounced on her. He leered at her and brought his face an inch away from hers. He exhaled his breath onto her lips and she closed her eyes. Pip walked over to the bed but stood next to it.

"There are many things I will say that you won't like," he turned to face pip. Pip's face grew serious and he turned to face the ceiling.

"And much more zat you will not unzerstand," Alucard moved his legs so pip could sit down. Pip settled himself next to the great vampire and brought an unlit cigarette to his lips.

"So… will you zpere us ze details?" and brought the lighter up to met the cigarette's end.

Back to sir Integra…

"Walter, there's no way that I could go, even if I wanted to," she inhaled, closing her lips around the cigar. Walter smiled and watched for her to relax.

"It will only be for about a week, and the cabin comes with a view and lovely curtains imported from Spain. What do you say?" he looked hopefully to her.

"Walter, if I were concerned about the curtains, I would not have left up the curtains that Alucard decorated with ghoul blood!" she turned to see if he was anywhere near by. She turned back to face Walter and he took a deep sigh.

Down below…

"Hey, those curtains were a nasty puke color," Alucard pulled up from leaning on Seras's bed. Seras who had momentarily fallen asleep from listening to the conversation with her master peaked her eye open. Alucard placed a hand over her forehead.

"Go to sleep my little kitten, this is not something important," Pip, who had been leaning against the bed post, moved his head and looked at Alucard who put Seras into a trance like state. Her head fell onto her pillow and Pip motioned to Alucard.

"For Halloween, I want you work the security systems, and make sure that Integra doesn't pop by early. Can you do that for me?" Alucard closed his eyes.

"The hell I can… hey, what's in it for me?" Pip always mooched off of sir Integra when he wanted a beer.

"Your life," Pip nervously smiled, his cigarette dropped from the side of his mouth and he stared at Alucard. Alucard grinned at him and Pip left the room in a hurry, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

"Get's him every time!" and Alucard got up, taking his coat with him and he phased next door to his dungeon.

Up stairs…

"I say, what the hell, why not?" And she signed the paper in front of her. She reached over for another and Walter did a small cheer.

"I promise that you will enjoy it," he looked to her then to the paper.

"Great Walter… I can't wait…" she smiled sarcastically to the butler who began to leave the room and grinned to himself. She shut the door and walked down the hallway, satisfied that his and Renaldo's plan was going to actually work.


	4. satisfied

Chapter four: Satisfied

We know Halloween has passed but we have to say...FOIYOUKIASHIEMIA WE ARE REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDAIN' IT'S ALL OUR FAULT! And a note to the readers, again sorry for all the accidental puns in here again. We do not own hellsing It going to be a long and slow chapter because we had a brain farts in the middle of it! We apologize for it taking so long again.

The night before the trip…

The coffin lid came up and Seras hung over the edge. She was gasping for the useless air that loomed around her. She fell to the floor, her head was spinning. Her back lay against the cool tile floor and she closed her eyes. The nightmares she had been having were so intense, that she had become scared of what she had become. She lowered her heart rate and opened her eyes slowly. A strange presence loomed around her and it consumed her very soul until she realized that someone was in the room.

"Master?" she whimpered out, hoping that he had not heard her. But alas he had phased out of the wall and strolled over to his frightened fledgling. He kneeled beside her, scrapping his long thin fingers over her bite he had given her in the beginning.

"Your wound has reopened police girl. Are these nightmares affecting the concentration of your blood levels? A string of blood connected her neck to his hand as he licked the blood off of his fingers.

"These nightmares… they are…"

"Horrifying… police girl, those aren't nightmares, they are visions."

"Visions?" she screamed. "Someone is strangling me," her breathing was raucous.

"No one was strangling you," he answered calmly.

"I saw it!"

"Your eyes deceive you," she sat up rather quickly, making the room spin around her in a mixture of colors. Great footsteps were heard about them as they lifted their heads to listen.

Upstairs…

"Come on Walter…" sir Integra grabbed s suitcase and headed for the door out of her office.

"I would be going faster except that all the weight of your rather large suitcases are weighing me down." And he looked at the small opening called a doorway. He almost cried. He couldn't put down the suitcase because Integra was still in the room but then he couldn't get through the door.

Pip looked from the hallway and entered the room. He stared at the butler and then at sir Integra. They were loading everything tonight and he glanced at Walter who lost his balance. He caught the butler by his collar and caught the falling bags with his legs.

"Allow me," and he grabbed the suitcases from his leg and walked out of the room leaving the butler with one tote and he followed pip in hot pursuit. The phone rang and both vampires looked up. Alucard phased through the ceiling with Seras, and Alucard answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh sorry, I must have gotten the wrong number,"

"Look father Renaldo, if you need to speak with Walter, he's just down the hall." Alucard said. On the other side, father Renaldo had a huge sweat drop hanging from the side of his head.

"I would appreciate that a lot."

"I'm sure you would," he paused. "WALTER! IT'S FOR YOU!" Alucard yelled at the top of his lungs.

Outside…

The three had heard the obnoxiously loud comment and Walter looked at pip and Integra with a smile. He pulled a phone out from the back of his outfit and raised the antenna. He held it up to his ear and shoved the last suitcase into the black BMW.

"Hello, Walter speaking…" and he began to walk away, forgetting he had the keys to the car, "ah yes that would be appropriate, since I shall be one hour ahead, don't let it worry you… she won't suspect a thing." And he hung up the phone and turned to see sir Integra tapping her foot on the ground and pip with his hands on his waist.

"Oh yes," he held the keys up. "The car." And he walked to the car and looked it.

"She won't suspect a thing?" sir Integra glowered at him.

"She won't, my friend is going to love the surprise. I can't wait till she finds out!" and he smiled at sir Integra. Pip had his head hung to his shoulders and looked at Walter as if he himself were in trouble.

"Which one… you can't have many female friends when you hardly leave this building." It wasn't meant to be a rude comment and Walter didn't see it as such. It was true and Walter looked for a quick excuse and found one that was sort of true.

"Seras, she's going to truly die for what her master has planned for her on Halloween!" it wasn't the wisest choice of words he could have said, but it did save him the explanation of the odd phone call.

"Do I even want to know what the vampires are planning? Oh never mind, forget what I have said. Is everything ready?" she called out.

"This would be our one hundredth and second time," Walter brought out the note pad.

"Ok then we are all set." And pip smiled at the fun that was planned for Integra. Alucard knew everything that was going throughout the old butler's mind however, the old butler figured everything out when the master vampire told him in riddles what he had planned to do. Integra began to walk back to the manner and pip stayed behind with the old caretaker.

"So, what's this about Alucard planning something for Seras on Halloween?" pip asked in utter curiosity, like a bite that needed to be scratched.

"Alucard is going to celebrate all hallows eve with her, it's the final step towards becoming a true Nosferatu, so I've heard," the butler looked up towards the sky and began to walk up the dirt path with pip.

"Could you be more specific?"

"I could, but then the master vampire would have to kill both of us." And Walter walked ahead of pip. Pip's cigarette dropped out of his mouth.

"But if you are so curious…"

Inside the mansion…

"Police girl, it's our shift." Alucard said while dragging her to her feet. Her head had spun around and it took her a while to become balanced once again. She peered at the clock on the stand that had read, eight thirty, and Alucard was settled at her small table with his feet propped up on its surface.

"Alucard, get out of the room so I can change then," she sulked over to her closet and swung open the door to retrieve her uniform. Her fingers slipped over the course material as she unhooked it from its hanger. She looked down and kneeled, reaching her pale arm to the dark corner, feeling her way across until she felt the smooth surface of her shoes and stockings come within reach. She pulled them out and with her foot stamped onto the middle of the door, had shut the door by leaning all her weight onto it. She took her foot down and turned to see that Alucard was still sitting on the chair.

"Police girl," his grin had spread across his face, and she knew that whatever she had done had been an embarrassment to him.

"What did I do now?" she grumbled as she rolled her eyes to face him.

He vanished from the chair and materialized in front of her. Her eyes widened when he became too close to her and she turned her face to the side and looked to the floor. She had exposed her marking to him and he slid his hand under her chin and moved his mouth to her close to her ear, as tempting as it was to drink from her once again.

"Don't bend over like that next time," and her turned her face to meat his. He wore a grin like mocking her was an everyday thing. He took his hand from her chin and brushed it down her neck and lingered over her old puncture holes.

"Anyways, hurry up and get ready because instead of training the new recruits…" Alucard's voice trailed off when pip entered the room. He was out of breath and looked at first to Alucard then to Seras, who was fuming with rage as he was just standing in the doorway.

"Did you tell her yet?" he wheezed. Alucard took a long and exaggerated sigh and Seras grabbed on to Alucard's ear, yanking it down next to her shoulder (in his case…that's like a foot difference).

"Tell me what?" her voice became cold. Alucard looked up at her and pleaded with her to let go of his ear if he told her. She reluctantly let go of his ear and then stared at pip with a grave face.

"Well, you know zat Halloween has many celebrations right?" pip looked over to Alucard and then to Seras. When he looked back at Alucard, he shut his mouth and looked to the floor.

"And?" she growled after him for the rest.

"And that's not a story for naive vampires to hear three days before the holiday," Alucard patted her shoulders. "Besides, pip will be here for the holidays and he'll tell you all about it. It would be a shame if all that will be here is two vampires and a butler to supervise us." Pip's eye began to twitch; Alucard's voice was dead serious.

"All I will tell you, dear Seras, is that you won't feel any better than your best." Seras gave a nervous laugh and Alucard smiled at pip. Pip didn't know weather to run or just stand his ground and he looked at both of the vampires as if nothing had happened.

"Anyway," pip cleared his throat. " what I came here to say is that, instead of training the new recruits, Walter has asked me to come up with a plan to sabotage sir Integra's little Halloween getaway, by any means necessary. Walter said that he was going to train the recruits for you Seras, so I don't think that the training will be a problem."

Out in the field…

"Ok, ok, old man, just don't hurt us anymore."

"Are you sure that you are going to follow orders this time?" Walter's strings had rested themselves beside his trousers. Dust had begun to settle itself around the field with the fog and the recruits were on their hands and knees.

"We swear… just don't hurt us." Another recruit begged. Walter sighed and pushed his monocle up the bridge of his nose once again and allowed the recruits to make their way to stand. Walter tucked his strings back into the selves of his shirt and when he finished; he faced all of the young recruits with his same old smile plastered to his face.

"Shall we begin?" he asked making the recruits shake in his presence.

Back to the inside…

"So now that that is taken care of, let's cook up a plan to make her miserable. What do we have to work with?" the master vampire walked over and sat on the mattress part of Seras's coffin.

"Well, for sure we know zat Maxwell is going to be zere," pip chimed. Pip looked to Alucard to see the vampire's already sadistic smile become psychotic and it made him uneasy. Alucard entwined his fingers together and let particles of his hair fall over his eyes. Seras, who was still holding her uniform, looked over to Alucard in an edgy look.

"Isn't that torture enough? And are you sure Walter asked you for this?"

"Yeah, Walter was ze one who asked for zis. But he did say zat Father Renaldo also asked for it as well." Alucard shifted his eyes from the French captain to his innocent looking fledgling.

"And we also know zat ze cabin is a good ways away." Pip continued.

"That means we shall be traveling by air." Alucard's gaze was locked on Seras as all three of them began to peer at one another. Pip smiled Seras grinned and Alucard sneered. A piece of the plan had formulated in each of their heads and while none of them saw it, it was indeed a plan to rid them both of their jobs.

The next day…

Walter had started the car and sir Integra had given pip a massive folder of instruction on what to do while she was out. Pip took one look at the folder and then rolled his eyes carefully so that Integra could not see. He bowed to her as she ducked her head and entered the car in the back seat. He shut the door behind her and waited patiently for Walter to back the car out of the damn long driveway. The car wheels began to roll backwards and pip waived good bye to the tinted windows of the car as he watched it leave the dive way completely and turn onto the road. As soon as he was sure it was gone, he threw the manual down and began to jump around like a child during its first rainstorm.

Walter dialed into the car phone as he drove and peered into the back view mirror to see how sir Integra had been holding up. She had been edgy the past week and he really wasn't in the mood for a moody sir Integra at the moment.

"Hello this is black wings. Is father at church?" He held the receiver close to his ear. Sir Integra tried to listen as he spoke but found that she couldn't decipher it. She didn't understand why Walter was speaking in codes other than it was probably because she was involved in the conversation.

"Good, good… is the chess piece with you?" Integra turned her head. This had caught her attention. Walter wasn't into religion and yet the question was. She didn't like how the conversation was going and she was beginning to stress out.

"Pardon me for a moment. Sir Integra, are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand onto the receiver. She nodded but that did not stop the sweat from dripping down her face. What the heck was going on with her own butler?

"Great, the beetle will land before sunset." And he had hung up the phone. Walter smiled and clapped his hands. He checked on sir Integra and looked at the concerned expression on her face.

"Oh sir Integra… I'm so glad. Everything is going to turn out as great as can be!" and she relaxed at hearing those words. Maybe they hadn't been talking about her at all. Maybe it was someone related to her. Then she remembered Walter talking to her about Seras and something about Halloween and then she stopped thinking about the matter all together. She was on vacation and she needed to relax, so she reclined herself in a comfy position and closed her eyes, still weary of her surroundings if anything were to ever come up.

Several hours later…

Her car pulled up to the cabin and she waited for the car to stop. She stepped out of the car and viewed the cabin in front of her. The cab driver got out of his side and opened the trunk. She took the key that she had received from Walter and got out of the car.

"Now remember, I will be back within a week so don't ferret." He picked up her luggage and with very small quickened steps, hurried towards the door to set them down. He placed the three suitcases by the door and turned to face Integra. "Do try and enjoy yourself this time?" and he walked back to the cab. He opened the door but he didn't get in. he peered over to Integra and smiled. "Have a great time and do relax." And he slid in and closed the door behind himself. She watched as the wheels of the car spun backwards and then turn around to drive back down the black asphalt road. That was the last she would see form anyone in a week.

"Well, nothing ventured anything gained." She looked at the door she was standing in front of and placed a hand over it. She slipped the key into the slot and twisted it until it made a clicking sound.

The interior was beautiful, she could hardly believe it. Everything was so cozy and warm; she almost fell onto the sofa from shock. It wasn't as gloomy as her manor, but it had life to it. She walked up stairs and looked at the single room with two single beds both against one of the walls and she flung herself onto the one next to the balcony. She looked out the glass door and saw the view. All of the evergreens clustered together made her feel so fresh again and she closed her eyes and smiled as she fell asleep.

In the meantime…..

"It's getting dark," Maxwell leaned back and sighed. Father Renaldo looked at the man sitting next to him and smiled. A car passed them going the other direction and Maxwell honked. That definitely wasn't something that he would do and Maxwell leaned forward. The black car had honked back and Maxwell turned to see who it was.

"Who was that?" Maxwell asked.

"No one of interest." Father Renaldo replied.

"I do hope we will arrive there soon."

"Thy lord wishes for us to have patience." Enrico Maxwell blinked twice and then stifled a laugh. He was truly a friend to him, but Maxwell became impatient.

"Oh, well I have been waiting for a while, I suppose Integra still holds a grudge," he said and looked down. He wished that Integra was next to him so he could have apologized for the way the dance went and the awkward phone call. He looked out the window and smiled, he was on vacation and it was supposed to be relaxing.

After a few twisty roads they arrived to a cabin and father Renaldo handed Maxwell the key. Maxwell climbed out of the car and smiled, his vacation had just started and he was going to push Integra to the side. The cab driver placed his suitcases to the entrance of the door and Maxwell opened the door.

"Thank you father Renaldo," and Maxwell shook his hand.

"Have an enjoyable stay; we will be back in a week, so enjoy yourself in the lord's company." And Renaldo went jumped back into the car and drove off.

Maxwell turned back to the cabin picked up the suitcases and looked around while walking in. it was indeed much different from the church and orphanage but he liked it. He was sure Integra would have liked it as well. He quickly shoved Integra out of his thoughts; he even wondered why she would come up about this time, and decided to cheek out the bedroom. He walked up the stairs, the suitcases clunking around. He was in good spirits and a smile crossed his lips when he stopped in front of the door at the top of the landing.

From his view…

"Nothing in this world can bring me down now!" he laughed and placed the suitcases on the floor next to him. He reached for the door handle and opened the door. His eyes scanned the room and landed on the person sleeping on the second bed next to the glass door. He almost shouted burglar but he remained silent. He noticed the bags at the foot of their bed and he walked over to see who it was. Green suit, blonde hair, glasses bent under her chin as she was snoozing; no mistake it was Integra. 'God forbid it was just a dream,' he thought. But he shook his head to confirm it. It was her and she hadn't moved. She did look a bit peaceful as she slept on and he almost laughed.

"Sir Integra," he muttered. It was loud enough for her to hear and she opened her eyes to see Maxwell sitting at the foot of her bed. She pulled out her gun out of shock and Maxwell lunged at her, pinning her to the bed. The gun flew out of her hands and she starred him down.

"Why are you here Maxwell?" she barked at him.

"I was going to ask the same thing," Maxwell got off of sir Integra and sat up straight again. They both looked at each other and the turned to face the opposite walls.

"I suppose that this was set up?" she asked him as he retrieved his suitcases and set them down by his bed.

"Yep," and he began unpacking.

Sir Integra got off of the bed and brushed her hair back. She took off her coat and threw it over the chair that was next to the dresser. She walked out of the room and left Maxwell to his provisions.

"Some vacation."

Later that night…

Night had fallen and the stars had light the dark sky with a beautiful display of light. Both parties had to deal with sleeping in the same room and the fact that they were with in shooting range of each other sent them twitching. Both parties also had an advantage over the other. To sir Integra's delight, she loved to read until she fell asleep which meant keeping the light on and to Maxwell's delight, he snored.

As they were settling in to their hell like surroundings, sir Integra watched as Maxwell pulled out green silk pajamas. She grabbed her night clothes out of the wooden drawer and ran into the bathroom before Maxwell had a chance and slammed the door into his face. He slammed his foot down, that couldn't have ticked him off any worse. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on the closet and decided that it was best to change before she came out.

She unbuttoned the suit's coat and thought to her self, 'he is so conceded,' and she threw it onto the floor and worked on the shirt. Her delicate fingers twisted the buttons out of the holes of her shirt and she threw that onto the floor and pulled down her pants. She undid her bra and kicked off her shoes. She grabbed the lavender silk pajama top and placed it over her shoulders.

"Narcissistic goat," she buttoned up the silk top and removed her gloves. She pulled her silk bottoms up so that they rested neatly on her waist. She picked up her bra and folded it along with her suit and shirt. She picked up her shoes and walked out of the bathroom.

"Egotistical sheep." He changed into his green pajamas and left the cross on. Integra walked out of the bathroom and without her glasses. He couldn't help but stare at her, she looked really attractive, it was just those damn glasses and her annoying poker face. She walked over to the drawer and threw the dirty clothes into it. She was annoyed by his very presence. He quickly drew back his gaze and threw his clothes into the suitcase. His eyes looked over to Integra who picked up a small black book and her bible. She and cracked open the small book. She brought her pencil off of the small desk separating the beds and began to write vigorously as Maxwell shook his head.

He lay down and thought to himself, 'how did I ever get into this mess,' and dozed off. Integra looked his way and glared at his retreating back. Boy would have loved to have poked him in the back with the pencil she was holding in her hand

Three hours later…..

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

Sir Integra smacked her pillow over her head to cover the obnoxious sound coming from Maxwell's mouth. She finally got fed up and threw it at him.

"HEY!" Maxwell yelled as she turned over and closed her eyes.


	5. The Walk

The walk

May I just say… if you haven't figured out my path then I'll tell you. When I'm feeling random… I write random things and when I'm bored… I just go into detail.

Sir Integra had monstrous bags under her eyes and Maxwell stared at her as he walked down the stairs.

Sir Integra was drinking her tea in the kitchen and her glasses were a bit crooked. He had on his same suit and Integra stifled her laughter down by swigging down her tea quickly. She slammed the cup down and walked over to the sink to place in inside. She would do the dishes when she came back. Maxwell reached over for some water and Integra turned away. Again she had to suppress her laugh and she did, almost making her gut burst in the process.

"You going to go out in your priest robes, Maxwell?" she asked and took out a little black book. She sat back down and started to write in it. He leaned over her, curious about what she could have been writing and lost interest, sitting down in the process.

"No… well yes," he answered, trying to read what new material Integra wrote. She moved the black book away and kept writing. "You still have your suit on," he noted. He stood up and she closed the book.

"What… do you want me to take it off?" she asked with an evil side glare. A vein popped out of his temple and he walked to the living room and grabbed his coat. She followed him and walked out the door which she opened. "Not that that wouldn't satisfy me," and he quickly made a cross over his chest and prayed for forgiveness.

He turned to face the outdoors and saw snow had covered the ground, it was beautiful. Integra was hunkered over her shoe and he turned to lock the door. He heard it click and then something hit him. Cold and wet, he turned to see snow fall off his shoulder. Integra had pelted him with a snowball.

"I'm getting tired of waiting for you," she sighed and he turned to face her. They began to walk and integra started to jog. Maxwell picked up the pace and Integra glared at him again, beginning a fast jog and then a run. Maxwell ran to catch up with her and they began to sprint. Both knew neither one was going to stop anytime soon and each hoped that the other would soon run out of energy.

"Give it up, warthog," she began to gasp for air.

"Not a chance, sow," he panted. She was pretty good for a woman, and this being that they were pretty far up the road. Finally she looked over and he grabbed her arm and threw her into the snow. He watched as she sunk down and began to laugh. She got up and trudged back to him, shaking from the cold but a death glare present.

"That was payback," he snickered and turned to resume his jog. Integra grabbed him by the collar and dragged downward. He fell onto his back and sunk into the snow, which collapsed onto his from above.

(Just arriving)

"Hey, their stuff is over here," Seras stalked around the master bedroom of the cabin in a black jumpsuit. She was prowling around the dresser and saw sir Integra's diary on it. Alucard was stuck in the window; the sill had shut onto his back.

"Only on a half moon do I ever lose my power to transfigure, it just had to be today." His suit was choking him as he watched Seras read the little black book. "Would you mind helping me?" he asked and she dropped the book. She pulled him straight out of the window and dropped him onto the floor. He brushed himself off and walked over to Seras who was hunched over the book again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed onto her neck. He looked at the two holes he had made, now turned to scars and traced over them. He heard something drop and looked down to see the book spread into an odd angle on the floor.

"What ails you?"

"Sir Integra… she keeps repeating the words, 'this is heretical.' It just keeps saying that over and over, I think I know what she's talking about."

Alucard bent down and picked it up. He placed it back onto the dresser. He sat onto sir Integra's bed and a smile crept onto his face. Seras raised an eyebrow at this.

"What are you thinking master,"

"I think that this vacation is screwing with sir Integra's mind! If this is what you think it is…than it won't be long before her world is turned upside down," and he flopped his head onto the pillow.

… (Meanwhile)

"Maxwell, you're going to get it," Integra tackled him into the snow and they both landed onto a buried tree stump (I did it once and let me tell you, it hurts). Maxwell spat out the snow that was shoved into his mouth and half of it ended up on sir Integra's face. Her face went red and he flipped her over grabbing the collar of her suit in the process.

"Man, the cold has turned you into an ogre," Maxwell spat, a black eye already forming. He dragged her up and let go of her. She whipped off the snow and both of them looked to the other. Sir Integra's suit was wet and it completely clung to her body, her nipples reviled by the wet garments. Maxwell was dripping water and he glanced at sir Integra, his checks turning rosy.

"Protestant, I do believe you are showing off more than you intend to," and he turned away. She looked down and, SLAP! She began to walk away and Maxwell followed her rubbing his check.

"OUCH!" he yelled.

(Back at the cabin)

"Well, well, well, it looks as if Integra's keeping her distance from him," he paused. "Let's mess with them a-little," and he moved the dresser to the other wall with his mind. Sir Integra's bed started to shake and it met the other bed so they both created one huge bed. Seras burst out laughing when she imagined what Maxwell and Integra's reaction would be when the saw the bed like this.

They raided the drawers and scattered their clothes everywhere. Then Seras opened the diary and graffiti-ed the glass door with Maxwell's shaving cream. They topped it off with leaving sir Integra's bras littered around the bed and they snickered.

"Seras, here they come," Alucard said and they ran out of the room and opened the back door. They had brought a motorbike and parked it in the forest.

"It's the perfect sabotage," she giggled.

"Again, this is Christmas… miracles do happen." And they left.


	6. Lord Forgive Us

Chapter: father forgive us as we are about to commit one of the deadly sins

Attention readers if you do not wish to be heavily scarred than I suggest that you leave! This chapter contains horrible sexual expositions this party so if you do not like them, I suggest you do not read this chapter. However…it is entertaining! (Do I ever run out of ideas? Hee hee hee!) By the by, I love all of my reviewers. Smooch!

They returned, dripping water onto the floor and to their horror they found the room ransacked. The two chairs had been turned over and the drawers were completely ripped off the dresser. Integra's bras were littered all around the beds and she ran to the table. She frantically searched for something and then she stopped digging. Maxwell bent down and picked up his belongings as well as Integra's and he turned to see what she was holding.

(From their p.o.v.)

"Oh my god…is this someone's idea of a sick joke?" she gasped and they realized both of the beds had been squished together. It was as if god was driving their patience. Both of his children needed to get along.

"Thou shan't take the lord's name in vain," he corrected her. "Integra, are the bibles safe?" he asked knowing that was probably not what she was holding.

"Yes," she replied. "They are right here." She placed her hands onto two black books next to her. Maxwell rolled his eyes and proceeded to pick up the remaining articles scattered on the floor. He threw her items onto the right side of the bed and started to fold his. The walk was murder on him and they returned only to find the cabin in shreds.

"It's safe," she muttered. She looked over to the clock which read eleven thirty and she sat down and started to fold her clothes with Maxwell. She skipped over the bras and folded the white shirts and ties. He folded his pants and his shirts and separated them into piles. She did the same and shoved the bras into the same drawer as her gloves, socks and ties.

"What is that?" he asked his voice hinting his curiosity at the object she was still holding.

"None of your damn business," she rudely remarked. Maxwell had had enough. He walked over briskly to where Integra was standing and stopped in front of her. She turned around her hair flailing in sections about her. She backed up into the wall and dropped the small book onto the ground. He slammed his hands next to her head. Her face showed fright and then became bitter once again.

"God damn you, you protestant bitch." He yelled at her. She moved her face to the side and her glasses slipped. Maxwell stepped onto them, breaking the glass into shards. "No wonder no one can to look at you. You won't let them. You are too busy trying to hide yourself from the public behind that abomination. Don't you have anything other than your damn organization that you cherish?" he brought his hands and cupped her face.

He brought his lips to hers and she let him linger there for a moment. Both taking in the shock of what had just happened. Integra closed her eyes and placed her delicate gloved hands onto his chest. They pulled back and he smiled.

"I hate you Maxwell," she whispered to him. She turned her face so she wouldn't have to look at him. He was easy to cave into and she hated him for that. They came from very different branches so why did she feel like they were the same? If anyone found out about this, they would never be allowed back into their countries, this was exactly like treason.

"Do you hate me because I stole your first kiss, or is it because we are going to commit a major sin before the eyes of god?" he smiled at her and she gasped. He caught her by the wrist and pinned her there with his body. He smeared his lips onto hers and dragged her into a mesmerizing kiss. Her lips opened on their own, part of her wanted to stop and climb into bed and forget that this whole thing happened, but something bigger was edging her to go through with it.

"Actually, that wasn't the first kiss we shared," he traced a path of saliva across her chin and looked her in the eye. "We shared and indirect kiss back at the restaurant when I lent you my cigar." He removed his hands from her wrists and began to feel her up over her clothing

"Father thou art in heaven, hallowed be thy name," Maxwell paused. Integra opened her mouth and let out gasp. She was going to go through with this. This pleased him and he continued. "Thy kingdom come," he picked her up and laid her onto the bed. She was so light it shocked him. He crawled over her and continued. "Thy will be done," he ripped the tie off of her and the cross pin stayed clipped to the beautiful torn ribbon that now lay in folds on the floor.

"On earth as it is in heaven." She said. She unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off. He was still wet and he helped her with its removal. He was a whole lot quicker with the top of her suit and he ripped off the shirt. He stared at her body and how slender she actually was. Then his eyes paused at her chest and stopped. She had this beautiful black laced bra on and he wondered where she found the time to actually buy it. He mentally smacked himself and continued.

"Give us this day our daily bread;" he whispered and he brought his mouth down to the top of her right breast. He licked a cross over it and kissed the spot. His hands reached under her and unclasped her bra. He tossed it to the side. He then reached for her and slipped off both her pants and underwear in one quick sweep which left her totally undressed. She shivered and closed her eyes. "and forgive us our trespasses," he whispered into her ear as she began to unzip his. She had finally managed to get his off. She reached up and pulled his hair tie out of his hair and it came cascading down. He had longer hair than she did. The way it tumbled off his shoulders and pooled all around her, enthralled her as she ran her fingers through it.

"As we forgive those who trespass against us;" she looked up at him and placed her hands onto his shoulders. He positioned himself in front of her and her heart quickened. She was scared it was the first time she had ever done anything of this manner with a man.

"And lead us not into temptation," he pressed himself into her. Little by little she could feel herself tear, and she grasped the sheets. She made a wince and he decided to go all the way. He completely shoved himself inside and she yelped. "But deliver us from evil," this had to have been the worst prayer they could have ever recited.

"for thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory," She cried. It hurt her, it was painful to her as it was her first time and she felt the blood dribble down her inner thighs. "For ever and ever," she finished and looked up at Maxwell he began to stroke her hair. His face was more caring and he hugged her while remaining inside. "Amen." Both of them had said it together. Maxwell started to pull himself out of her and she arched her back. He stopped and pushed himself all the way in again. 'It must be so painful,' he thought. He was in a little pain himself, but he choose to hide it.

"God intended for the woman to conceive children," he told her. And she opened her eyes. Maxwell whipped away her tears. "Because she was the first to commit the sin," he began to slide himself out again and this time she didn't wince. "But now I've made the first sin, how will god punish me?" he asked and Integra smiled. She had relaxed more now that her walls didn't burn so bad. He smiled back at her and he began the rhythmic pulse.

"I think god …uh…has already…gasp… punished us," Integra moaned. "You come from the Vatican, and I…" she gasped for air… "The protestant church," she felt her abdomen overrun by this warm sensation. He began to go faster and faster. He held onto her hips and she was really grasping for air. She wanted the feeling to last and let it go too. Maxwell felt her orgasm and followed her immediately.

"Maxwell, do you think that god knew that this was going to happen?" he leaned back and stopped banging her. He wasn't out of her but he relaxed, letting her catch her breath. "God knows everything; our fate was already made up. I wouldn't change anything we have just done," and he placed his mouth onto her bud, licking at the rose pebble.

"I feel better about this Maxwell," and he looked up from his ministration to her. His mouth rose and she closed here eyes. "I mean, I'm still afraid that this is going to turn sour, but I'm prepared for it." And she opened her eyes to find Maxwell face to face with her. He began to stroke her cheek and began to move himself in and out of her again.

"If anything goes wrong, I will be there. Lying isn't permitted in heaven, and it is a sin," he began to go faster. She clenched the bed sheets, orgasm puddles stained everywhere. She slammed her head onto the left side of her pillow and shut her eyes. He felt her go and he pounded furiously into her before he spilled his seed as well.

He pulled out of her and relaxed on his side, Integra turned to face him as they pulled the covers up together. Maxwell supported his head on his hand, leaning against his elbow and smiled at Integra. She lifted an eyebrow; she was scared of that smile.

"What's on your mind Maxwell?" she asked.

He laughed and moved his head onto the pillow. He stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"What if we have children?"

"Maxwell, why the heck didn't you say anything before? We'll have to disown ourselves out of our organizations." She became nervous. "Maxwell, they'll kick us out of our contr…" she was cut off by Maxwell. He covered her lips with his and brought her into a compelling French kiss and rolled onto her. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck as his reached her back. He pulled away from her and grinned.

"Oh shut up," and initiated another kiss.

Well that wasn't so bad… at least for two deeply religious people. Don't ask… I just had some whiskey and started watching the movie, Joan of arc… she was so hot after five beers that she started to look like Seras. My sis just whacked we a baseball bat and I can see little crabs floating around my sister's boobs. I'm in the mood for seafood! Hey antidote… where's my crack pipe?


	7. We are Abominations

Chapter: we are abominations

Our apologies for taking so long, Sarah is recently getting over a stressful illness, which got her hospitalized. I have been trying to find spare time to write this so it has been going each month remember to write a chapter thing. Let me tell you, she's so was so worked up with finishing this chapter to continue the fan fiction, she yelled all of us for even suggesting to end the story at this love scene. Apparently she has been continuing this fanfic as long as she's been in the hospital so expect more to come soon…

On with the show...

The next night, Alucard walked outside, watching the police girl from afar, he could not help but notice that she was constantly moving her legs and leaning against the wall as she instructed her platoon. Integra was on vacation, Walter was buying groceries, Pip was probably masturbating in the bathroom with a playboy magazine somewhere at hand and Seras was trapped like a kitten in a corner. He rubbed his hands together and looked up at the moon which was now full. She looked so pretty under the dark sky with the moon behind her.

"Al' right that's enough for today, in the name of god, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen" and she saluted them and turned to see Alucard watching her. He was mesmerized by her, he just watched as she strode to him.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?" she placed a clean white gloved hand under his chin, and he looked down. He looked her in the face and then his eyes drifted downward. 'she's so mine… lucky me that I'm her master," he closed his eyes, trying to get those images out of his mind. "Lucky me!!!!!" he yelled out. Seras broke out of her little daze she tried to get Alucard in, and pip, stuck his naked top half out of the bathroom window.

Alucard shielded Seras's eyes as pip yelled, "That's what I thought too!" Alucard looked to the side, making himself look as if he was interested in the lamppost next to him. "Pip, go back to what you were doing or better yet, make yourself decent!" pip went back inside and closed the window. Alucard let Seras look at her surroundings once again.

"Wow, pip really has no shame," and Seras began to walk off. Alucard caught her by the arm. Her short hair whipped her face as she spun around. Alucard caught her tightly in his arms, she couldn't move even if she wanted to. His hands were securing her back so she couldn't back up and he let his lower hand wander over her ass, slowly gliding over the thin material until her could feel her squirm. A heavy scent of blood filled his nostrils

"Police girl, tonight you are mine." Seras watched in slow motion as the black mass concealed her body and secured her to him. She felt him disintegrate and they moved through what seemed like time and colors, a feeling of bliss and ecstasy overwhelmed her and she was about to close off all of her senses but Alucard finally materialized into what seemed like his dungeon. Seras felt the mass disintegrate as she dropped to the cold stone floor. Alucard snapped his fingers and instantly lit the many candelabra inside. He walked over to his table and gracefully took his coat off. Seras was in a state of shock. She watched him flick off his vest and rip off his tie.

"Master… (gulp) what are you doing?" she shook as she watched him approach her.

"Come here," he told her telepathically.

She whimpered as she strode over to him. She couldn't resist his power but even greater, his power to overwhelm her if she didn't obey. She stopped when her boots were an inch away from his. He let his right arm wrap around her ribcage and rested his hand on her spine. With the other, he placed it firmly onto her buttocks and gently leaned her down. He brought his lips lower and lower, letting them rest on her neck where he first bit her. He knew that she was lacking blood but the thirst to pry her open was draining his own energy. He removed his hand from her ass and brought it up to her collar bone, tracing it across and letting it stop at the middle. All this time she could not struggle and she felt him lift his lips from her neck.

"You are incredibly close to perfect, my beautiful fledgling. You cannot believe the pleasure I will have in making you completely mine." She leaned her head back as he began to unbutton her blouse the first bottom kind of popped off and the rest he undid with ease. He was half way down when he stopped, her dark blue laced bra came into view and her nipples perked up from under the bra. He placed his hand on the bottom of her abdomen and pushed it up through her cleavage. She sucked in her breath and shut her eyes, afraid of feeling that she was receiving from him, the awkward feeling of wanting him in her.

"Patience, remember that your body was patient in growing, now let me savor what I have waited so long to do." His hand climbed up her cleavage and onto her collar bone once again. He moved it over to her shoulder to where her bra protruded under her blue uniform. He fingered it and without warning, ripped it off. He threw it on the ground next to her as she brought her hands up to cover herself. She so desperately tried to keep her dignity.

"You have let me touch your body already and now you want to cover it? You may be a virgin but you are on your period. I'm going to utilize this to my advantage." Her eyes widened. "Besides I heard that women get horny when they are menstruating." Now Seras had a wigged out look on her face. Alucard placed his free hand on her wrists and pull them behind her. Then he moved his hand up her skirt and felt along her panties for her entrance. She blushed hard and looked to the side. She just couldn't bear the fact that he was doing this. She felt his finger stop right where she expected and took his finger away from her womanhood. Seras opened her eyes and faced her master wondering why the hell did he stop? He brought her back up right and began to fumble with the belt. To Seras this was more than humiliation, this was torture. The belt came off and Alucard smirked.

"Police girl why are you so ashamed. I know that you know that I spy on you in the shower all the time and admit it, you like it." Not only did her face turn red, her whole body turned scarlet. He pulled her skirt down to her ankles and then placed his hands on the back of her calves. As he began to come back up to her face, he felt her body tremble under his touch. Alucard looked at her panties; they were the same dark blue under wear that matched her bra. He let both of her wrists go as his hand's attention was focused on her undergarment. Then he began to feel the fabric and wound the sides with his fingers and began to pull them down. About half way, Alucard unwound his fingers from the material and let them fall to the ground like her skirt that betrayed her. "I'd like you to leave your boots and high socks on, it will entertain me more."

"This tampon should be removed; otherwise, I'd have no fun." Alucard played with the string that came from inside her body. He pressed his thumb and middle finger against the cord and disintegrated it. Seras felt so alone now, with her master humiliating her. She felt helpless at the same time just standing there naked, him watching her tremble before him. "Now it's my turn. You get to strip me and I get the pleasure of being tortured by you. Go ahead, unbutton my shirt like I did to you, go on." He said to her in the most arrogant voice he could muster. She looked away again, her hands found the buttons to his white shirt

"I can't have you like this, my innocent little kitten," he placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Use your fangs, if you don't use them to eat like you are supposed to, then use them for me." And she brought her lips to the first button on his white blouse and unfastened it. She moved down lower and lower, undoing all of them with difficulty at first, then at ease. She got to the lowest and slipped her hands inside of his shirt and pushed it back, letting it fall to the floor behind him. She caressed his chest with her long fingernails, letting her fingers slide over is rock hard and ghostly pale torso. She just couldn't fight him off any more, or maybe she just didn't want to. Her fingers found the zipper to his pants and she began to undo them, felling him swell the closer she came to it.

(Meanwhile, back at the cabin)

Maxwell and Integra were outside on the balcony, looking out at the beautiful mountain side, the night time sky had shown its best stars for them tonight. They both leaned onto the rail as they held their hot chocolate in front of them. Integra had a dark forest green blanket over her shoulders and Maxwell had his arm around her waist; he looked down at the path they had hiked yesterday. Their breath was visible, vapor lost to the cold of the air and Maxwell kissed Integra softly on the cheek.

"God creates all sorts of beauty doesn't he?" Integra sighed. She leaned her head back on Maxwell's shoulder.

"But his greatest creation was you. Integra, when you return to your home, promise me that you will be yourself and be more open. I love you but sometimes it's hard for me to read your emotions. I want you to be open with me, so I can tell you what is on my mind." Integra turned around and hugged him; her cup fell to the floor with all of its contents. She began to cry and Maxwell held her tight.

"I haven't cried since my father died. It feels good, like a kind of relief." Maxwell set his head over hers and rocked her gently. The thought of her crying like this scarred him because she, of all people wouldn't cry in front of a man, especially him. He held on to her tightly resting his cheek against her forehead.

"Integra," he looked up at the stars. A shooting star passed above their heads and he closed his eyes and breathed in. 'god I believe that you have a destiny for both of us, a path if you will, however, just for tonight, I will play on superstition." He needed his prayer. "I wish for Integra to say yes."

Back at the mansion…

"Alucard please," Seras begged, the zipper completely undone.

"Please what… my kitten?" he asked her mockingly. She was beginning to enjoy the sensation of being touched rather quickly. Halloween did many things to woman… but to vampires… it was like being on ecstasy the whole damn night. With Integra out of the way and Seras bleeding his lifesorce out of her body, this was the best Halloween a master vampire could ever ask for.

"oh master!" his fingers began to cut into her pale skin on her back and she fought the urge to scream out when he began to claw his way down her back. She moaned in fresh waves of pleasure sent chills down her spine and she grasped onto the master vampire's arm as security. "Please… touch me!" she begged. Alas! He could deny it no more. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. He became instantly aroused by his fledgling's begging and whining. It had sent him over the edge. And he knew that if she enjoyed getting her back cut up, she must have liked it sadistic.

"Alright police girl, you'll get your wish," he whispered into her ear. He threw her down onto the hard wood floor, a fresh tingle washed over his body as his hard on grew even more painful. Her nipples grew hard and she automatically spread her legs to Alucard's hand.

Back at the cabin…

"Maxwell…" Integra looked up into his eyes and smiled. He looked at her confused.

"I want to sin again," she said so smiling and stood on tip toe. She pressed her lips onto his and he returned it with as much passion and desire he could fit into the kiss. He quickly dragged her back into the bedroom.

"Worry not, lady Integra… we have another five days of this to look forward to!" and he ripped the shades closed to shield them away from the whole world.

Back at the castle…

He watched the flush spread over her face as she began to moan and spread her legs even farther apart; cum and blood dribbling from her cunt in ripplets of desperation for an object to fill her. All he could do for those few seconds was stare down at her body and her mewling; she was now clawing the air in humiliation. One of her fingers began climbing down her body until she stopped at her clit, and he watched as she began to rub the plump little pleasure nodule slow yet ruff. Her nipples became hard and her breasts seemed to grow larger each time she twitched. Every time she stroked her sweet spot, she shuddered and the liquid leaving her body began to puddle on the floor.

At last, he couldn't take it anymore. He wrenched her wrist away and thrust two fingers into her gasping whole. She was so wet, that from the moment her thrust his fingers into her, her orgasm building had poured into his hand and over it in excess. She moaned loudly, crying out his name in a pathetic attempt to get him to give her more. He gave her a once look over and decided that two fingers weren't enough to satisfy her, and gave her another. Right away, he could feel her tense up and she clamped her muscles shut onto his fingers. She was getting warmer and warmer with each of his strokes, and each time he hit her g-spot she twitched harder and harder. "Oh god!" she choked out. He added yet another finger and right away she hit another orgasm, this one bringing his excruciating hard-on to the peak of its pain. He knew that behind closed doors, she was a sadist. Being a sadist, he knew she couldn't orgasm without some sort of pain. He leaned over her and smiled, and she returned it. She had given him the final ok, the green light. He removed the four fingers and rubbed them together, they were still dripping with cum. He brought them back to her light pink pussy and her plump clit begged to be rubbed. He pressed all of his fingers to her entrance and she winced, he could feel her being split apart. Not only that, he could feel his own pre-cum drip onto his leg. He began to force his hand further and further into her body, her tension building the further he reached in her. Finally he could take it no longer, his orgasm came and he shoved his hand all the way up her cunt. The both orgasmed at the same time; he became breathless; her orgasm left her shaking. What little feeling he had was completely washed away by this sudden change in atmosphere… Halloween, the day vampires became gods.

Seras breath had become completely unstable; her whole mind was wiped clean from thought as her body started to act on its own accord. She felt so hot to the touch and the ministrations were unbearably pleasurable. The more he hurt her, he harder she came. Each time he bit her seemed to drive her insane with the need to be ripped apart and ravaged by him.

He slowly made his way towards her breasts. She gave a shudder as his breath glazed over her nipple. 'So, she's sensitive there is she?' he thought to himself. He quickly took a candle from the candelabra and brought it back to where she lay on the tiled floor.

"What are you going to with that?" she asked in curiosity.

"For you, my beautiful masochist," he leaned the candle over her left breast. "Only the worst," and he let the candle wax drop onto her nipples watching them harden instantly. A hiss escaped her lips and her body gave a shiver. Good, he had kept her interested. She moaned as he poured a small stream of hot wax to completely cover the erect nipple and her hands were on their way to wipe it off. With all the speed and agility he could muster, he pinned her hands above her head with one of his own. "Tsk tsk, police girl… no cheating," and he poured the hot wax over her other nipple keeping her agitated body on the ground helpless. He lifted the dry wax from the first torment off quickly, giving her no time to adjust to the pain and she gave a slight groan. He blew on the second one and let go over Seras's wrist, pulling off the second wax from her breast. She gasped aloud, her nipples were red and hot to the touch and she rubbed them together to sooth the aching pain. That just turned him on even more.

She was just like his fantasies. The object of perfection, beauty; his obsession. He had waited for what seemed like an eternity to him to have his fledgling trapped under him, begging for his touch and having her surrender herself to his pain and pleasure. For him, it was enough to make him invincible! The woman of his dreams and object of his desire was on the ground begging him to touch her more.

"Alucard…" she moaned, exhaustion was hidden by the yearning in her voice. "Master… I beg you, take me now!" she slammed her head onto the floor as Alucard lifted her waist; her body ached up to meet him.

"My my, so impatient!" he joked.

"Please… stop teasing and… damn it, take me already!" he gave her a once more look over.

"as you wish," and with that said, he slid himself all the way up, not even stopping to see if she was in pain. He ripped her apart and he could feel all the resistance she put up as her muscles clenched tightly together. Her mouth fell open but no sound came out of it. The pain and pleasure created a frenzy of feelings that had sent her to purgatory and back. A true ecstasy. He took the opportunity to distract her and closed his lips around her. She never even felt him slid out as he slipped his tongue in, letting one of his hands rest on her breast. He pushed himself back inside with such a fluid motion her walls had no way of reacting as she gasped into Alucard's mouth. She could feel tendrils sweep across her body, slowly touching her sensitive skin, from her shoulders to her collar bone, her spine and her lower hip. Along with tongue entwining itself with hers, she was now his victim. This was it, no turning back. He withdrew his tongue for a moment and bit the inside of his cheek and let the blood pool into his tongue, he never really enjoyed the taste of his own blood, but her blood… yes her blood was about to mix with his and he probed his tongue back into her mouth and almost shoved it down her throat. It took her a moment to realize what exactly he did and she pulled back. Alucard let her pull away from the kiss, but not away from his body.

"Alucard… your blood," she gasped. He began to pump slowly into her, her already tired, beaten body was forcing its last reserve of energy and back began to arch higher. "I drank your blood," she choked out. "My body, it feels like its on fire!" he began to pick up the pace. He thrust all the way to the base making her breasts bounce with each shove.

"That's how your body is supposed to feel during the changing process. All vampires go through the over heat, it kills of all of your systems organs, completely stopping your blood flow once and for all. The stronger the master vampire, the stronger the affect will be," Seras grasped onto his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin letting out little gasps and moans in his ear. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body like sound waves to a whale. The moaning and gasping made him all the more turned on and began to pump himself into her just a tad bit faster than unusual. Feeling her tense up in his arms was more amazing than his transformation into an actual vampire. Seeing her begin to writhe under him, groaning like a whore made him go faster. Feeling his own manhood come to life and become stiff with each thrust made him go even faster until he found himself fucking her so hard her whole body was rocking and bouncing.

"Alucard!" she gave one final clench then relaxed onto the floor unconscious. He too came right after her. In his release, it felt like an explosion of want and need, she was so perfect and now free. Free from his chain of command.

"You're so perfect Seras, it's hard to you could leave me at any moment," he brushed her bangs to the side and caressed her cheek. "I had to free you Seras; it wouldn't be fair to keep you lingering in your fantasy human world. You walk with the dead, now be free like one." And he picked her up from the warm tiled floor and placed her into his coffin and lay beside her. There she slept in his arms for the remainder of the night and day where pip saw everything from Integra's panic room.

"Zat was fucking unbelievable," pip's lit cigar (at one point was Integra's) fell out of his mouth; he never bothered to pick it up again.

End of chapter...

Hey, this is Sarah! Nice to meet you all. This is not the final chapter so don't worry. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because it took me about a few months to compose on a hospital bed. You'll be surprised what people do with just a curtain to separate patients. Anywho, I wanted to apologize to you all personally, because I always let Nate do the talking so here it is, I'm so sorry for not helping to update this chapter. Anyway, the next chapter needs a little construction so it might take a few months or weeks. See you all later, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter… now a word from Nate.

Hey yall, it's me… your friendly neighborhood crack fart! Yeah… when I was sitting with my sister, this hooker-looking girl like started doing it with the guy next to us and we could hear everything… I just didn't believe that my sister took notes. Yeah… it was totally funny because my sister rang for assistance to the bathroom and the nurse opened the door on them cuz they share the same room and all and she just stood there looking at them as though they were rotting fruit. It was so hysterical. The hooker left without saying a word and the guy was relocated to an isolated room. Anyway… we hope you enjoyed this crack smut… and don't be disappointed, this isn't the final chapter… we just haven't got around to typing this up until Sarah left the hospital.


	8. Our Choices and Decisions

Chapter: Our Choices and Decsisions

Yes… this was all our doing! Bwa ha ha ha! Yes, we were on crack and it was a wild time in Germany so we hope to post a new vampire story written by me, and as for my crack head of a brother… he thinks the story is too juvenile. I don't know but all I do know is that this story from hell has got a long way to go.

--------------------------

Seras awoke to the usual darkness which had engulfed her like the years before. It was probably sundown, so she decided to lift the coffin lid and get dressed. The damn door wouldn't budge for her, so she gave another burst of energy and attempted to lift it with more strength applied. Nothing. She gave a loud sigh when…

"Police girl, keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep in!" it took her two seconds to put it all together. Her scream was so loud, not only did pip hear it, but so did Integra, who was still in the cabin. "Police girl, what's wrong?" he asked and slid the coffin lid off onto the cold floor.

"How in seven hells did I get in your coffin?" she panicked, her voice shaken from the scream.

"You don't remember anything from last night?" he asked in an its-hard-to-believe look.

"All I remember was you…oh god! We didn't…" she blinked twice.

"Halloween will do that to you," that wasn't his fault. "And I recall you seeming to enjoy everything I did to you," he smirked. She blushed hard. Parts of it were coming back to her like a hangover.

"Wait! You gave me your blood! Holy hell, what did you do to me?" she cried out in frustration.

"Silly girl," he chuckled while raising himself out of his coffin. "This is the time to choose. Whether you want to survive, or leave and never return; that's up to you. You are now separated from me, a master vampire. You cannot even pretend you be human anymore. So choose," he paused. "Will you stay with me, or will you leave everything behind, including your sanctuary and become one of the hunted?"

"Alucard," Seras gasped. "Wha… why…," tears began to flow out of her eyes, red tears, blood red tears. Alucard didn't want her to become hunted, in fact, he never wanted her to leave but the maiden part of her had to be destroyed or it would have destroyed her. He lowered his head in shame; he knew he could never kill his fledgling. He knew he couldn't feel emotion, he was dead. She had emotions as a median but now, the only thing she would feel is animal instinct for danger and matting, which only occurred once a year… unless there was such a creature that could force the greatest vampire of all time to go in heat again.

"I'm a monster now!" she curled up in the coffin, "it's all your fault! If I hadn't trusted you… if I hadn't believed in you, if I hadn't thought i-i was in love with you; you took that all away from me!" she screamed at him.

"We all have to make sacrifices; some we may like and some not so much. Did you think that for the whole time you lived here, that I would ever want to hurt you?" he yelled at her crying figure. She stopped sobbing and looked up at him. "my last fledgling, my only fledgling to survive, my mate and equal…if you think of me cruel to give you a head start and rebuke an order to kill you, then you have missed my point of saving your life." He knelt down to her face. "And there's always the chance that I've gotten you pregnant…" he smirked. He knew she would believe him.

"Can vampires reproduce?" she questioned.

"Only one way to find out. None of my other fledglings were strong enough to make it to the master stage so I should just congratulate you. Besides… an offspring connected to our life stream… makes me want to fuck you again!" he growled the last part which sent shivers up her spine.

"But, we're dead! The dead can't reproduce…" she was cut off by Alucard.

"rumor has it when all hallows eve produces a harvest moon and the vampires, one male the other female go into heat, provided by they are both at that point masters…" he quoted the devil on this one.

"Someone's thought this out," She mumbled under her breath.

"All I'm saying is that, there is a slight chance that you may be pregnant." He smirked at her again. He hoped with all of his dead heart that, that would be enough to keep her here inside the manor until she either caught him in his desperate attempt of a lie, or she gave birth… depending on which one happened first.

"Then I'll stay with you 'master'." The last part was sarcastic. "Besides, it's all your fault I'm now supposedly pregnant, you're the one who's going to teach me how to survive with the baby." He could fell her anger spike up dramatically.

"Well, during the development stages, the child will usually eat his way through the mother, thus forcing her to eat the father. Passing on vampire genes is quite a massacre. That's why we'd rather make fledglings than children." Seras just sat there in shock.

"I'm dying… and in order to prolong my life… I have to eat you?" she asked.

"That's the way it usually works. The birthing process usually takes about three months total," the way he said it was like it was yesterday's news.

"Alucard, you aren't the least bit worried about dying?" she jumped out of the coffin. He had to catch her by the crook of her arm to keep her from running out of the room.

"Not in the least, you see, you have the will to terminate the baby's life or you could always forfeit the choice of feeding the baby my flesh. It will hold the child dormant until you want to carry it to term or rid yourself of it." She began shaking.

"You're cold, how can you destroy something that knows no evil, innocence."

"This child lives off of death, we brought it into death, and it will struggle creating its world out of its life source. And another thing… you can no longer resist drinking the blood. If you go ignoring the crave, your body will drain you of everything trying to make up for the loss, so…" he handed her a blood pack. "Drink up, my bride." He gave her a toast, stuck the straw in and drained the small packet.

"Go to hell," she had drained hers fast.

"Once again. I'm already there!"

Back at Integra's…

"Maxwell, look!" Integra called out to the cabin's light room adjoining the balcony. Maxwell came out in nothing but a bath towel. Integra blushed so hard; it put a beet to shame.

"Yes…?" he stood there looking at her casually.

"I was just going to point out the milky way to you, sorry if I disturbed you," she looked to the side in embarrassment.

"I was just committing more sin in the bathroom; this view is lovely." He walked up behind her and held her close and comforting. It was snowing for Christ's sake but together, they were comfortable in each other's arms. Integra was becoming scared that she wouldn't be able to cope with her loneliness when she went back; meanwhile Maxwell was hoping to come up with a reason for her to run away with him in hopes of a normal life. Both knew they were on a timer, and that this fantasy that they had created was due in four days.

Can anyone spell horny??? Yes, we said this quiz was going to be ooc and we meant every word of it! Maxwell changes, Integra changes… Alucard really doesn't until later and Seras starts showing Alucard who really wears the pants around the castle. snorts and bursts out laughing sorry, I can have a moment, can't I?


	9. Maxwell's Decision

The phone call to the Vatican

This is a chapter dedicated to Maxwell and everything he does and thinks and yatta yatta. I'm sorry if the chapters are missing and merged with each other… my comp is still new and refuses to type n's and r's. It's atrocious! So if we still have fans left… can you give us a sign that you are still of the living world?

Wdnoh!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maxwell had not been thinking straight since he had returned from his vacation in the mountains. He never received a phone call or some indication that Integra thought about him, much less missed him at all. He practically sat in his office each say with his hand on top of the phone waiting for it to ring and each time he had heard someone else's voice, he grew more and more disappointed. At this point in time, he had grown worried that something might have happened to her… but wouldn't he be the first to know, the Vatican's always were updated with all the churches and their leaders. The phone rang loud and he wrenched the phone to his ear, sending the receiver down to the ground.

"Hello?" it was Walter's voice. Integra's butler calling? That had sent his eyebrows up in confusion.

"Um… hello? Is this sir Integra's butler?" Maxwell was still a tad bit uncertain and just wanted clarification.

"Indeed. Arch Bishop Maxwell," Walter started. "I do not know if you are aware of this, but it seems that sir Integra is… well, how do I say this?" Walter paused.

"What!?! Is she alright? Did something happen to her? Is that the reason she hasn't called?" Maxwell was hunched over the table standing.

"Um… that's one way to put it." The butler had to take in a gulp of much appreciated air. "It seems, to the good doctor, that Integra has struck a nine month flu," Walter was almost testing the arch bishop in his intelligence.

"A nine month flu?" Maxwell repeated.

"Yes, you gave it to her," the butler gave a sweat drop.

"I gave her a nine month flu? How is that possible?" Maxwell was in shock, how could he have given the woman he loved a nine moth disease? He couldn't possibly be comfortable knowing he had made her sick for almost a year.

"Well it seems to me that when you had intercourse with her, she developed the illness on the spot!" Maxwell blinked twice… he dropped to his leather chair behind him.

"She… she-she is pregnant?" Maxwell asked in a whisper over the receiver of the phone.

"Well... it sure as hell ain't influenza anymore," the butler sarcastically spoke over the receiver on his end. "I just thought you ought to know what happened to her. I'll send her your congrats," the butler paused.

"I'll fly in very soon," Maxwell stated quickly.

"Won't she be surprised," the butler sarcastically commented.

"Tell her that for me?" Maxwell practically begged.

"Of course, see you within the week." He had hung up on the arch bishop.

Maxwell had set the phone back onto the receiver. Integra… pregnant with his child? The Vatican would never approve especially since he was married to the church. He had broken some major vows and even may have crossed a few treason borders. The Vatican would never allow Integra to stay there, especially if she was a protestant. He was almost positive he had just lost his title, but he could care less. Poor Integra, he had stripped her of her protestant title as well. In fact, they had committed treason and both were liable to be deported. What could he do? They could move to a different country and live out the rest of their lives there as ordinary folk? That would be too harsh on their children… children. He loved saying that word.

"I have a child," he whispered to the air around him. "With Integra."

They could claim asylum in a neighboring country and hold their currency in a foreign bank… that could work. Their children could be sent to a private school in the safety of the church… the damn word, church. He quickly made a cross over his chest and blessed himself from all of his previous blasphemous thoughts. Integra, the mother of his children… he smiled at just the thought.

'The minute I see her… I'll purpose," he smiled again and stared at his forth finger which was soon to take the meaning of a 'ring finger'.

He wanted nothing more than to hop on the next plain to England and run to her. He wanted nothing more than to tell her he loved her, wanted to marry her, live the rest of his life with her and raise their children together. He would leave everything behind, just for her and the chance to raise his children with her. Nothing had changed from their time together in the cabin.

That day, he left a note on his desk saying that he was going to run some errands and to pray for his deceptive soul, for father Renaldo to read. Father Renaldo picked up the post-it and adjusted his glasses. The arch bishop had lied about running errands… so what was he really doing.

Maxwell had taken the train to from Rome to Munich which led to him taking the bullet train to a small old town part of Salzburg. He had wanted to go to see a famous jeweler there… something about getting Integra a lovely proposal ring with a heart shaped glimmering ruby in the center of it.

The passing country side had been lovely to see. Snow had covered the ground in thick layer of white that had the forestry looking like a winter fantasy. This traveled for miles with the exception of a rare few family graveyards next to different catholic and Lutheran churches. The train had the heater on full blast but that didn't stop Maxwell from seeing his breath curl into what looked like heavy smoke. The windows were frosted and had ice crystals forming at the corners. He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and hugged his sides for extra warmth. It was going to be a chill day.

It wasn't until the train slowed to the halt that Maxwell gripped the bar for support as stopped completely, letting out a flood of people off and onto the train. Maxwell stepped onto the cold pavement and started for the stairs that led to the bustling city life above. The city of Salzburg had greeted his eyes, German signs hung from different shops and he began his search for the famous jeweler that had made many of his crucifixes and rings. He had been working for the church for eighty years, so Maxwell was rest assured he would forge a ring for him. The sign was around the corner, that he was sure of, now if the famous German jeweler was open… today was Saturday… he was sure to be, all would be made well. He opened the door and a young girl bid him welcome.

"Velcome to vidrig's jewelers, how can ve commemorate your special occasion?"

Maxwell had to take in a breath. He knew what he was commemorating all right! He knew what he wanted it to look like and what precious gems it should contain.

"Is Sebastian in today?" Maxwell asked in a hopeful approach.

"Vell, vell… is de arch bishop in dire need of a new crucifix today?"

"No no," Maxwell shook his head. "I'm in to get a new and final ring," he smiled. The old ninety-eight year old catholic jeweler looked at the bishop with an eyebrow raised.

"That is vat you haff been saying for your last three visits," the jeweler turned and brought around a small measuring tape.

"This time I mean it," Maxwell sighed with a smile.

"Are you not satisfied vith my vork… it seems as though you haff been coming for a good twenty five years," and he walked out to the waiting area.

"The ring is not for me… but for a lady friend, Sebastian Hans… I am leaving the church," the poor jeweler almost croaked on the spot.

"Surly you cannot be serious! Vat about the chance of being pope with the next election?" Sebastian seemed to jump right out of his skin, losing his favorite customer this close to his death was like chasting god to strike his with a lightning bolt.

"Not worth it, she means more," Maxwell said as he began rummaging over the designs.

"Maxwell, you are throwing away all of you work… all of your dedication the church for the sake of this woman? You must be marrying an angel," he said while hanging the measuring tape around his neck.

"Quite close to it," and they both began

Maxwell left the jewelers with promises of the ring being finished in two days. All of his hopes were pinned on Integra and his unborn child. It was easy leaving the Vatican for something as trivial as this, he had never thought of Integra as the type of woman to follow through with marriage, but then again he never dreamed that they would do an unmentionable sin… let alone together. But what happened had happened… and he wasn't going to let Integra go through it alone. He had promised her that much…

Well, that went well. This is Sarah working overtime as usual. You might be getting three chapters this month… maybe more! But I really want to add the children to the story line which may present a problem to some people. Some don't like original characters to be part of the story and some do, I'll let it be a majority vote !

Hi folks, Nate here to bring you some more crack fics for your reading pleasure! Sarah has been working overtime at her job which makes our stress levels fly. Apparently… children are going to be produced and "hopefully added" in this… but then again, with our deadlines and Disney on our asses to come to work on time and crap… you'll be lucky if Sarah doesn't die from exhaustion! Next chapter to be posted soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Step by step

So we're back temporarily… I've just been so sad lately that all I could do is write, and god bless my sister, she's back in the hospital but has got your chapter almost finished. All I can say is that if you enjoy our fanfic collaboration… please send her your thanks. She has been keeping tabs on this for as long as it had been running and hopes that you all will appreciate her story line. Also it would be nice if people would send us a few reviews… they are a little on the slow side which isn't much of a motivation for an author in the hospital. Oh and to Gem of the stars… we dedicate the rest of this fan fiction to you. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

On with the show…

Maxwell's plane landed right in the London international airport. With the plane flight being so long, he had in his right mind to shoot the passengers next to him for all of their obnoxious comments. Sitting next to two morons who could swear they were comedians was the last thing he ever wanted to go through in his entire life. But the minute he walked out of the plane, all of his thoughts about murdering morons had drifted away and settled on just seeing Integra one more time.

However… Integra was screaming bloody murder when Walter was dragging her out through the car door.

"For the love of god… Walter, release me!!!" she screamed as she clung to the street sign two feet away from the black BMW.

"I thought you would have grown out of your fear of doctors by now," he said while pulling the late twenty year old woman away from the wretched sign. He hadn't made much progress as she had wrapped her legs and arms around the metal pole to secure herself to it.

"Is it too late to take the morning after pill?" her hands were slipping away from the sweat that had begun to collect under her palms.

"Indeed. Now sir Integra, you are making a scene. It is hard to believe you can face ancient vampires eye to eye, yet you cannot go into a doctor's office for a routine visit… or in this case, a check up for your pregnancy?" he yelled while pulling one of her legs off. His monocle was shattered from her kicking him straight in the face, thus reminding him of her reputation as the woman of steel.

"Vampires are the scum of the earth… doctors… they are different!" she had lost another leg to the butler and was now slipping away from the pole.

"Would you like me to bring the doctor out here?" he asked impatiently.

"He could always bring out a tranquilizer SHOT right here at this street sign," Walter had lost the last drop of patience. He never had this kind of problem, but then again, he had always put a blind fold over her eyes and told her they were going to the confessional.

"Forget it! I don't want to go see him today. Maybe tomorrow… yes, tomorrow sounds good," she begged the beaten and frustrated butler.

I'm sorry sir Integra… but you leave me no choice," he wrapped his wires around the street sign and cut the pole just above where her head was. She watched in horror as the pole slammed into the middle of the street, narrowly missing oncoming cars.

He roughly slid her off the top of the pole and carried her inside. A mass of spectators watched as the poor woman gave her last attempts at freedom by clawing at the cement sidewalk and the doors closed behind her.

Seras and Alucard had watched the entire scene from the other side of the street as they had begun hunting in the nearby prison yard.

"Has she always been like this?" Seras asked Alucard who was finishing up the remnants of a recently refilled blood pack.

"Only when it comes to doctors," and he steered his mate down the street back towards the mansion.

Inside the doctor's office…

Integra had been chained to the examination table on the count that Walter was fed up with he struggles. The doctor just didn't want to get hurt so he suggested they tranquilize her as well as an extra safety precaution.

"When I get out of this… I' am going to kill the both of you with my bare hands. Walter adjusted his tie and placed an ice pact the doctor had handed him over his black eye. He also had two cotton plugs up his nose, praying her kick didn't break it like it did with her monocle.

"I wouldn't worry about that Integra. You've been sedated with enough juice to bring down an elephant. Just stay calm and try to relax," he began to lift her shirt over her stomach. She began to make an effort to raise her leg and strike him as well but she gave up… the tranquilizer was a bit much. He poured some thick gel over her exposed stomach which caused her to jump.

"What the hell do you think you are doing," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I am prepping you for the ultra sound," the doctor pushed his glasses up higher. He hadn't expected her to yell and was caught unprepared.

"Would you care for me to gag her as well?" Walter lifted the ice patch to reveal a very swollen black eye. The doctor jumped from the sight of it and turned to look at Integra.

"Damn you Walter… you were conspiring with the enemy this entire time… damn, I have to use the restroom," she blurted out in the middle of her sentence.

"That means that you are ready to have the ultra sound," the doctor smiled and placed the hand device over her stomach and looked over to the screen. He was carefully examining it and smiled when he turned back to Integra.

"Well sir Integra, you should be pleased to learn that your fetus is right on schedule. Since it looks like the fetus is taking the form of a male, I shall prescribe a series of vitamins so your body won't suffer the leeching process. Also some calcium tablets should help you to start lactating soon," he shifted the machine over to the other side of her stomach. Her stomach seemed no bigger than before and she marveled at how she could be supporting another life within her.

"Butler… may I see you in the other room?" the doctor pulled the machine away from her body and cleaned off her stomach.

"But of course," and the butler walked out of the room with the doctor in tow. When they had shut the door behind them, the doctor turned back to Walter.

"I am concerned about Integra. Usually woman who lack their 'counterpart' led very stressed lives, and seeing as sir Integra runs the organization by herself… this could really effect the development of the child. No vitamin will save her child from that," the doctor looked on the butler.

"I too am worried about the same issue at hand but I have confidence that the father of the child is coming down soon, for you see… I made a call to him to advise him of Integra's… condition which made him worry." The butler gave a smirk, returning the doctor's smile.

They both heard a loud crashing sound and rushed to see what all the noise was about. Integra had kicked over a trey of medical equipment as so they wouldn't forget she was waiting for them to return.

"Walter… what were you both discussing behind those doors" she glared daggers at him.

"We were merely professing our love to one another through means in which you shouldn't know," he smirked and the poor doctor almost passed out from the audacity of the comment.

"Walter… if you're not going to tell the truth, I will give you a reason to wear that monocle…" she growled.

"Alright Integra, I give up. We both agreed that you should take a series of injections to better benefit the child's living conditions," he gave her a sparkling smile that had her questioning her butler's sanity.

"I don't want to know anymore," she said while looking up to the blank monitor.

"Great!" the doctor clapped his hands and walked over to the helpless woman. "So… what have you decided to name your child?" he sat down next to her (with the utmost caution). Her heart hurt. Maxwell should have been there… with her, to hear this news that he was going to have a son.

"His name shall be Peter, he who founded the first church in Rome," his long blonde hair was sweeping from side to side in a trussed manner. He had some serious bags under his eyes and both were blood shot. His clothes were wrinkled like he had been in them for a long time and to Integra's delight; he was carrying a bible in his hands.

Words could not describe Integra's feelings. Tears had welled up in her eyes as she lay there chained to the doctor's examination table. Maxwell rushed to her side ad leaned down to kiss her. The moment his lips touched hers, all of her fears, doubts and worries had left. He was by her side which put her sanity to rest. He smiled after pulling away from her, seeing her chained up to the examination table was a first in his book.

"What happened here?" he asked her in an amused tone.

"I've never been fond of doctor's visits," she admitted.

"Peter shall be his name?" the doctor asked while unlocking the chains that restrained her to the table.

"Yes…" Integra pulled at the loose chains as Maxwell helped her up. "His name shall be peter, and he pulled her into an embrace so powerful, it seemed to enhance her tears. Walter shook the doctor's hand and left to start the car.

"How did you get here?" she asked him in unbelief.

"A concord, determination, some strangling of your mercenary and a pocket full of dreams can make you both crazy and desperate," he pulled away from her. "I left the Vatican," he told her as though it were old news.

"You what?" she asked, not really certain.

"I left the Vatican; I want to raise our son right. He will learn the word of god from both of his parents and will grow to be a man through the lord our father's guidance," and he took her hand in his. He pushed the doors open and Integra looked around for his ride.

"How did you get here?"

"By taxi," he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Then I absolutely insist that you stay with me… just for a bit," she winked at him.

"Her majesty will not approve… I left before I could be deported," he lowered his head as he walked her over to her car. She slid inside and waited for him to join her. He lowered his head and seated himself beside her and shut the door.

"I know, it's just… I want to see how long I can hide this until her majesty get's wind of it," she sighed and Maxwell rummaged in his pockets for the most important part of the trip he came for.

'Here goes my wish,' he gave one last thought as he cleared his voice.

"Integra Wingates Hellsing, the reason I came to see you… not just because I caused you to become pregnant… but to ask you… will you marry me?"

"Oh my god…"

------------------------------------------------------------

Well… I had a headache when I wrote this and thought to myself… I just have to include the doctor in this once again. The hospital has been atrocious and to add fuel to the fire, I wrote this a six in the morning. Damn… does this read like a cheesy fairytale. Kinda made me want to puke my guts out but I have eaten nothing… this is such crap… messed up hair in frustration so now that I'm back in the hospital again and the month of November is at half way… I'm going to slow production down a bit… I don't want regret some chapters and then re-write them. Good looking out, Sarah.

Hey this is Nate, lately due to my sister's masochistic love of self mutilation, I'm going to go and work on some fan art on deviant art… if my sister is posting more chapters… be nice and review. It's just her and Brian manning the front lines now.


	11. Step By Step Continued

So many of you know that I've been staying at the hospital (bring out shotgun and points it to brother) and I would just like to say… don't worry about my health. You can begin to worry when I die… cuz then these boneheads will collapse the story. Yes… this is a chapter for Alucard and Seras but of course we have to have Integra in there somewhere and pip needs time too; in which brings me to say… I hope I can write more often… provided that god gives me the time. Tee hee hee! I can't believe I got inspired to do a little smut just by thumbing through Brian's account! It was so inspiring… I stayed on his page for a solid two days… hack hack, cough damn do I feel like Ukitake! This sucks being in the hospital… and yes, I like Vader lots… we can be hospital buddies! Be warned… there's a little A x S smut in here… no sex but still situational.

We do not own Hellsing…

Alucard was never one to openly admit to doing anything fishy with his fledglings, but when pip started smiling and giving him thumbs up as he passed the master vampire… he was beginning to reconsider pip's living arrangements to the bottom of his stomach.

"Pip, may I have a word with you? Alucard asked as he beckoned the mercenary over by his gloved hands. The mercenary smirked and waved his fellow mercenaries to go on without him.

"Yes, zir Alucard? What is it?" he removed a small cigar from a canister with a label that read, 'do not touch… property of Integra.' He carefully placed it into his mouth and looked up to face the vampire.

"I am to assume you know what had occurred in the dungeons on all hallows eve?" the vampire hid his eyes under his long jet black bangs. He was beginning to grow frustrated with this mercenary's nudges and winks.

"Well… it was hard to miss since sir Integra inztalled camera's in every room of zis manor; zere's double zat amount in ze dungeons. Zough I cannot deny zat I was entertained by your little performance, I can guarantee zat I will never do it again. It was just… zere was nozing to do," he began to rub the back of his head out of nervousness and

"Do it again and you will become part of my child's digestive track," he grinned from ear to ear. The mercenary began to sweat and Alucard turned away to give him some air.

"You should return those before Integra has your hide. Now that she's pregnant, she going to be a lot more moody than before," and he walked back down the stairs towards the dungeon.

The mercenary took in a large inhale of smoke; Alucard had scared the crap out of him and he was about to turn around when he noticed sir Integra walking down the hall. The vampire vanished before he could be spotted leaving all trace of his conversation with the mercenary there.

"Mercenary… you haven't seen my cigars have you?" she asked while walking up to his back. His shorts needed some serious changing; twice in one day.

"Have you looked in your office?" pip asked nervously.

"I had Walter check every room for them… and he turned up with nothing," she sighed.

"You do realize zat smoking iz bad for your Childs development right?" he asked while trying his best to pocket the cigar canister inside his coat.

"Well, having a baby and the arch bishop inside my house calls for them- immediately," she grasped onto the borders on either side of the door.

"What?" pip had almost dropped the cigar out of his mouth but was smart enough to catch it without Integra noticing. "Ze arch bishop… Enrico Maxwell… is staying inside ze… Hellsing manner?" he wasn't foolish to turn around with Integra so close behind him.

"Yes… he is. And I expect you to be on your best behavior," and with that she left him shaking behind the door. Integra pregnant, Seras pregnant, and the arch bishop here… was there anything else he was missing?

Meanwhile…

"Alucard, why do I feel like there is someone familiar in this compound" Seras winced as Alucard began to touch Seras's bare shoulder while scrapping his teeth along her collarbone. She had been confined to wearing an old styled corset to constrict her new pains. Somehow the only thing she wished she could constrict was Alucard's neck for doing this to her.

"The former Arch Bishop is here," he whispered into her ear as he leaned her back onto the soft silk that lined her coffin. His hand gently brushed the surface of her jeans and gripped the back of her hip as he crawled over her now timid body.

"Seras, during your pregnancy, you are also going to require different forms of pleasure to your daily living conditions, without them, you're dead body cannot release therefore straining your new child from its needed energy," and he began to kiss up her neck.

"Oh god Alucard," she began to tremble as his hand that had been on her hip had wandered down under her Hellsing uniform's skirt. He began toying with her over her undergarment which produced a series of uncontrolled moans and gasps.

"My my police girl… what am I going to do with you?" his hand and now slipped under and began to massage her folds. Her body seemed to arch all on its own as she tilted her head back and exposed her neck to him. In all of the temptation that lay in drinking from her, he had to resist. She had chosen to give birth to his child and she needed that blood.

"Ah…" she gasped as he slid his fingers in farther. In all of the years he had lived, he had never thought that he would create a mate that could keep him entertained while entertaining her. For him, it was a win-win situation that almost never happened.

"Alucard," she moaned, lust dripping from her voice like an over ripened fruit. He began to quicken his pace which only perked her nipple under the corset. Of course that didn't help… he was limited to touching her and making her release; making love to her was as good as committing suicide.

"Seras… do you want me to go faster?" he purred into her ear. She whimpered out of frustration as he added another finger. She writhed under him and began to meet his fingers at every oncoming thrust.

"Please… master?" she begged sending chills up his spine. He wasn't sure on how he was going to get rid of his current hard-on, but with Seras the way she was… he was lucky he didn't have his release in his pants already.

"Oh…" she groaned and he felt her orgasm cover his hand. She really needed that and he smirked, as he licked away her cum. A full flush had set in and rested over her pale cheeks as her breathing was becoming regulated. She was his first… and now only fledgling that had made it to the final stage- and he liked it that way.

"How do you feel, police girl," he asked while reaching back into his vest for a blood packet. He poked the straw through and began to sip the blood gently.

"Most of my lower back pain is gone… but I can't stop shaking," she gave an exhausted laugh as she looked over to him.

"I was that good huh?" he asked amused.

"Something like that," she sat up and kissed him full on the mouth, savoring the blood that had lingered from his previous swallow. He loved it when she did this shit; it made him feel like he was a god. She began sucking on his lower lip when he pulled away to take another sip; almost before he could swallow. She roughly kissed him again; thrusting her tongue to collect what little was left of the precious metal-tasting liquid.

"Seras…" he pulled back trying to calm himself.

"Yes master?" she bat her eyelashes at him.

"You need to calm down… or else I might…" he closed his eyes; he begged his brains not to get aroused again.

"Need to what master?" she asked coyly.

"I might get aroused and take you without warning," she smirked and giggled.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"I could lose my manhood to our child!" he sighed and kissed her roughly before setting her back into her coffin once again.

This pre-pregnancy part of the series has about two more chapters left in it… and now for our after show spiel. To gem of the stars, there are currently two writers and a temp writing this fan fiction. Brain is doing sentence structure, while Sarah and I are doing the actual writing. We don't know if he is staying or not (due to the fact that he is an in house doctor) but if he is… then as luck would have it, you would have three writers to this series.

All I know is that I am super glad that we had so many updates… it almost makes up for the two year no update time… almost. Anyway, I am just glad to see that we still have fans of our service. Oh and before I go, can we have a show of hands on who is going to anime expo this year? Love Nate.


End file.
